Fixing the broken
by laddylala108
Summary: Placed after Last Sacrifice. "I could make us a bed from all the hearts you've frozen." An Adrian and Rose love story. When Rose finally realizes her feelings, will she fix things before her world crumbles? I do not own Vampire Academy (though i wish i did!) BAD SUMMARY.
1. Life's a bitch

So this is my first ever Vampire Academy fanfic. I'm a bit nervous with the reviews i might get but it'd be really awesome if i got many reviews, and feedback (good or bad). I just want you all to enjoy this as much as you can, even if it may suck a bit. I'm a hugeee adrian and rose fan so, dimitri and rose fans shouldn't be reading this. LOVE YOU ALL (sorry if it was too soon.) ;) i'll be waiting for your reviews!

* * *

Life's a bitch

**Chapter 1  
**

**ROSE'S POV**

I couldn't stop thinking about him. I admit, now that I was with Dimitri could I really be content with my life? It was really great that I got back Dimitri and saved him, well technically his soul from the Strigoi. It was crazy now that I think about it, making Lissa charm a stake. Maybe it would've been better off if I staked Dimitri for real, which meant killing him. It would be better for me, and for the man I never could've ignored.

He is the most obnoxious, crazy, annoying, persistent, weirdest, cockiest man I know, and yet he can be the most sweetest, hilarious, lovable, hottest man I know. It's crazy how I still think of him like that, I don't know if it's too late or not, but if I could go back in the past. I'd go back to him.

[[...]]

I open my eyes to see a sleeping Dimitri, how I longed to just wake up next to him, sharing the same bed. This is exactly how I imagined my life to be, everything was…. Well supposed to be perfect. Only my guilt, regret and pain brought me down. I sat up, trying not to wake up the sleeping Dimitri. I tip-toe to the bathroom, and I close the door slowly. I look up at my face, it's the first time I've seen myself look fresh, but I doubt that fresh look will last.

Today's the day I break up with Dimitri. I honestly don't know why I'm doing this. But when I look back I always see Adrian holding me closely, comforting me, always being there for me when Dimitri wasn't. In all honesty, I love Dimitri, I do, it's as if he is the only one I could possibly love. But during the time Dimitri was away, I made space in my heart for someone new. Oh how I miss his green eyes and witty comments. It's a surprise that I can love two people at the same time. I missed him so much, sometimes I would find myself wishing I could see him again, but I knew how that would turn out. He'd just ignore me.

By then, I could feel my tears falling down my cheeks, I look at myself in the mirror again, and I didn't look as fresh anymore, I looked like the opposite of fresh. I rubbed the tears away, but my eyes were puffed up. I used makeup to hide that but that didnt do any good, and I slowly open the door still not sure if Dimitri was still asleep or awake. I find him already changed, and looking at me. At that one moment, he walks over to me, and held me captive with his eyes that were filled with concern.

"What's making you cry so much?" he asked and I started crying again.

"I can't do this anymore Dimitri, I know you've told me to forget him, but I can't."

His eyes weren't full of concern anymore but hurt, I hurt him like I hurt Adrian.

"What do you want me to do now?" he pleaded to me as if I had the answer

"Dimitri, I don't know why this feeling is bubbling all of a sudden. But the whole time you were a Strigoi going on a killing rampage, Adrian was always beside me whenever I was in tears, or I was surrounded with fear," I explained hoping Dimitri would understand. I would understand if he didn't though, I've never talked about this with Dimitri, just Lissa. Her only suggestion was that I break it off with Dimitri before I did anything else.

"I love you more than anything, you know that, but I don't want to hurt the person that loved me and the one who held my heart together this whole time," I said and just waited for the response from Dimitri who stood there. When he finally looked up, I was in shock, Dimitri was giving me a small understanding yet hurting smile.  
"Roza, I never knew about this but, I know Adrian was always there for you. It just pains me that I couldn't be the one to do that," he said and walked over to me. He pulled me in his arms and held me tight, "I will still love you even if you choose him." I pulled away and tiptoed to give him one soft kiss. With that, I packed my things, and moved out of the room I called home, I walked back to my room in the court. I let out a long sigh, I have a feeling that Adrian won't be easy to tell my feelings to. I couldn't help but cry once I shut the door. I just lost the man I brought back to life and broke his heart to go to the man that healed my broken self. I needed Lissa. I needed someone, and I was sure as hell that I wouldn't go to Christian, he'd burn me down, I couldn't possibly ask Eddie because he would be as confused as me. I ran to Lissa's room, without looking at anyone I passed by. It was daylight so I'd probably be greeted with a drowsy Lissa. I knocked like a crazy lady, she finally opened the door looking like a grouch, until she saw what I looked like. I sat down on an armed chair, when she offered me a cup of cocoa I started crying even more.

"What have I done Lissa?" I asked looking up at her, she looks lost, and her eyes held concern.

"I don't know unless you tell me Rose," she answers while rubbing my back

"I broke up…. with…. Dimitri," I said sobbing between each word. She gasped and looked at me clearly worried and surprised, "I'm shocked Rose, but is it because of who I think it is?"

I give her a small nod and put my hand into my hands just staring at the floor, "Sorry I woke you up Liss. It must be a bit early for you."

"No no it's fine. I was struggling in sleep anyway," she brushed it off and just then the door opened revealing Christian who looked as dead as me.

"If it isn't my dear dear Rosie," smirked Christian who was about to say another comment but saw my face and immediately shut up. He glanced at Lissa who shook her head, and glared at him.

"If it's about Adrian, you better shut up about it because he's coming to Lissa's room," informs Christian and as if on cue the door opens to show a drunk man.

"It's my cue to leave now," I said and brushed past Adrian who didn't bother looking at me, and continued on saying, "HELLO LISSA, AND MY BOY CHRISTIAN."

Even in his drunk state he hated me. Maybe there's nothing to be fixed after all. Maybe staying alone is the best.

I know one thing that's true for sure

I miss every single thing about him.

* * *

hope u guys liked it. kisses for everyone who beared through this chapter! xx :)


	2. Hope

One word: ENJOY!

* * *

Hope

**Chapter 2**

**ROSE'S POV**

I never got to sleep that night, I just lay there looking at the ceiling. When I did get some rest, I kept thinking about Adrian, hoping he would come into my dream, but my hopes were crushed when I woke up. I open my eyes and do my usual routine, just without Dimitri. I groaned, this is depressing me, and I really felt like wanting to jump off a building but then that would leave Lissa guardian-less. I took my shower, and changed into my proper guardian clothes. I knew I had to talk to Adrian, but maybe later. I met Lissa in her room who was already dressed, "Queen Vasilisa Dragomir," I said formally and gave her a weak smile. She came over and hugged me tightly, "Are you alright?"

"Feeling better than yesterday," I assured even if I was feeling worse. She gave me a nod and I smiled, "So what is the queen up to today?"

"Nothing at all, surprisingly I've got no scheduled meetings, so I don't have anything to do, too bad today isn't a Saturday or else I would've snatched you to do my nails," she whined.

"That sucks, now I bet you'll be stuck with stupid fire boy," I said with annoyance. Lissa threw a pillow at my face and I caught it in time.

"First, he has a name, and second of all, he's not stupid," said Lissa and flicked through a magazine. Somehow I imagined the queen to be always proper and not flicking through magazines.

"So… when are you going to talk to Adrian?" she asked looking up at me

"I honestly don't know." I sighed, I really was confused, I seriously didn't know what was happening to me.

"Wow, THE Rose Hathaway feeling confused?" she said sarcastically and gave me a sad smile.

"What?" I asked knowing she was hiding something

"Huh?"

"I know you're hiding something Liss, it's all over your face."

"Dammit, this sucks, both you and Christian read me like a book!" she whined which made me laugh.

"Well, this isn't the best piece of information I can tell you," said Lissa and looked straight at me

"What is it?" I asked suddenly scared

"Adrian left last night. To the Ski lodge," informed Lissa. I laughed the moment she said that, and hung my head low trying not to think about the fact that he left. It was a memorable place for everyone.

"I miss that place," I said and got a nostalgic smile from Lissa

"Remember when you were so reckless, and broke all the rules," laughed Lissa which made me giggle

"It's been so long…" and it really has, it was the first time I got to know Adrian. Cliché comment, I know, but it was somewhere I kind of treasured. Weirdly.

"Anyways knowing you'd be distraught, and that you want to go to see him, to at least talk things out. I got you a ticket to get there," said Lissa and gave it to me. I stood there speechless.

"But what about my guardian duty?"

"That's taken care of because, I'm coming with you!" screeched Lissa which made me squeal.

"OMG! REALLY?! IT'LL BE JUST LIKE OLD TIMES!" I shouted and started jumping around

"I KNOW!"

"WAIT. If you're coming then that means-," but before I could even finish the devil came in.

"Hey Liss, I found thi—, well look whose here! My favorite person in the whole wide world," said Christian with that stupid sarcastic tone he uses.

"WHY DOES PYRO HAVE TO COME!" I wailed and gave a glare to him who just glared at me.

"You two stop acting like kids! Come on, it'll be like old times! Plus Mia and Eddie are coming," said Lissa, that made me smile.

"_It'll really be like old times,"_ I thought and ran off to my room to pack. But life's a bitch and magically made Dimitri appear in front of me.

"Hey," he said looking depressed

"Have you been drinking?" I asked as a joke chuckling a little, but apparently that wasn't funny to him. I don't even know why I found that funny…

"I heard you're going to the ski lodge," he said

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Guardian connections," said Dimitri and gave me a small smile

"Don't tell me you're one of the guardians," I asked

"I won't tell you so I guess you'll just see for yourself," he whispered in my ear as he walked away. In my mind, I wanted to run up to Lissa and start shouting at her but that wouldn't do me any good. Until, I saw Stan.

"Guardian Hathaway, what seems to be the problem?"

"Is guardian Belikov coming on the ski trip?" I asked

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was hoping you could go in place of him since it's uncomfortable to see him after we… uhm… broke up," I said, and Stan seemed to understand.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do, but you owe me," said Stan and walked away

"Dammit, I hate owing Stan… Shit, gotta pack," I said looking at my watch.

The next morning, I walked into the private jet to see Stan WITH none other than Dimitri Belikov. I was fuming with frustration and Stan just gave me the 'I-tried-my-best-to-do-everything' look. I just walked past them and sat near Lissa.

"I heard you wanted to switch Belikov with Stan, too bad we got them both," said Eddie as he was walking towards me.

"EDDIE!" I smiled and gave him the biggest hug.

"I heard about what happened," said Eddie and patted my back. We let go and I realized I haven't seen Eddie in so long because I started spending most of my time with Dimitri.

"How are you doing?" asked Eddie sitting next to me.

"Not the best, but I'm holding up," I said and smiled

"That's better than the other things I thought you'd say," joked Eddie and I lightly punched him in the arm

"I heard you're guarding Mia," I mentioned, I've grown to really like Mia, and now, we were closer than ever.

"Yeah, hopefully things will happen between me and her," hoped Eddie and gave me a wink

"No way, don't tell me that you like her?" I exclaimed and I was smiling like a mad person

"SHHH! You'll get everyone's attention!"

Too late, Lissa was already on us, and so was Christian (surprisingly).

"By the way guys, I brought jailbait," said Christian pointing at a sleeping girl at the back.

"Shut it Christian, so tell me Eddie who's the girl," asked Lissa menacingly

"N-n-nothing," said Eddie sweating and looking at me for help

"She's just some girl who's not here," I said covering up for Eddie who mouthed 'thank you'.

"Oh, well that's too bad, thought I could help you out," muttered Lissa and was bummed out. She sat back down with Christian, and slept in his arms.

"With your infamous invisible glue stick? I don't think so Liss," I joke and received a pout from her.

"We're finally going to the ski lodge," said Eddie, "Going to the place where our last memories with Mason are."

"It's been so long," I murmured looking out at the sky

"Hopefully, it won't turn out that chaotic," hoped Eddie and slowly went to sleep

"_Hopefully."_

**NORMAL POV**

As we landed at the ski lodge, Rose breathed in the cold air.

"WE'RE HERE!" yelled Mia

"Way to state the obvious," said Christian and rolled his eyes

"Shut up Pyro, no one cares about your comment," darted Rose

"And you think people care about yours?" scoffed Christian

That started a whole lot of glaring between Rose and Christian.

"Come on guys, stop doing the glaring thing. It's been 6 months since we've graduated and I think we're all proper adults now," said Lissa in an orderly manner

"Yeah come on, stop with the glaring Christian," scolded Eddie giving me a small smile

"Eddie, seriously? You're taking her side?" huffed Christian, and he took his things then stomped off. Which left a laughing Rose Hathaway, along with everyone else on the plane.

Rose, along with Lissa, shares a room, while Jill and Mia share a room. The boys share a room, but it didn't matter because everyone will hang out in each other's room.

While Rose showers, Lissa writes a note for her then leaves the room to hang out with Christian and the others. When she comes out of the shower, she walks over to the closet and looks at the dress hanging there. She gasps, and slowly puts it on. It was a black, tight, shimmering dress that shows her curves, and every body feature. She starts smiling but quickly strips it off.

"_Not today,"_ and she frowns. She ends up wearing a tight tank top with a hoodie, and skin-tight jeans.

Rose walks down the hallways, and hears some arguing voices. She turns the corner to find the one person she was looking for. He immediately turned and stared into my eyes, as if she was the only person he saw. He walks up to her, and looks at her, "Why the hell are you here?"

"Trying to find you so I can explain some things."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You already explained enough," spat Adrian

"Please can we just talk?"

"No, and don't come in my way this whole week," spat Adrian and walked off

She stood there, so alone and pathetic.

"I love you. I always have." whispered Rose but turned around to see no one there to listen. She sighed and walked down to the bar, "God, I need a drink."

She asked for a martini, and had 3 of those, then 5 shots of tequila, then a cup of Russian vodka. By the time she got up, everything was blurred. She was lucky enough to find the elevator. She tried dialing Lissa's number but it didn't work, so she just dialed the most-called number not knowing who it was, but they never picked up. She tried over and over but somehow they never picked up. When they finally did, her words were slurred.

"LISSAAAAA!" she shouted totally forgetting that the person she was calling wasn't Lissa.

"Why the fuck did you call me?" said that person in a harsh tone

"Ouch, by the way when did your voice become so low?"

"Stop messing with me."

"Can you… uh come pick me up, like downstairs, like down down stairs. Wait, Where the hell am I?" said Rose trying to understand herself

"No."

"COME ON LISSA, I know you're having sexy time with Christian but for gods sake please, for me. I need you."

"Why don't you call someone else?"

"Because, you're practically the only one I can rely on, I feel so alone. I tried talking to him but I couldn't bring myself to say all the things I wanted to say, I feel horrible, and I need someone to hold onto before I seriously become mental. So please, it doesn't even need to be you Lissa, just bring someone. I can barely see anything, and if any Strigoi attacked I'd be dead, literally," said Rose with tears welling up in her eyes.

Just then, some guys came in the elevator and when one of the guys saw rose, he pushed her against the elevator wall. He tried to smash his lips onto hers, and just before the elevator door shut, Rose punched him and ran out with even more tears.

"Liss… where are you," cried Rose and leaned against a wall sliding down onto the floor.

"I can't believe I found you here."

Rose looked up to find green eyes looking straight at her.

"Adrian…"

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please REVIEW, i'm waiting :D


	3. Don't Leave me

I'm not going to be given an introduction but i hope you guys like! Please review!

* * *

Don't leave me

**Chapter 3**

**NORMAL POV**

"Adrian…"

Rose started crying even more, "I'm so sorry, I know how much you want to kill me right now so just please, do it quick." If she wasn't mistaken, she saw him chuckle a bit.

"Just this once little damphir."

**Rose's POV**

"Just this once little damphir."

How I missed him calling me that.

"Wait you aren't Lissa," I said

"No I'm not," he said and carried me, "Where's your room."

"I'm not sure…." I really am not sure. Shit.

"Fuck. Let me call Lissa," I said and took out my phone then dialed the phone number I just dialed 5 minutes ago.

I heard the phone ring, "She must be here somewhere, I can hear her phone ring."

Then it hit me, Adrian's here because I called him instead of Lissa. I mentally faced palm my drunken self

"Oh no, shit. I'm sorry Adrian, I know you must be so annoyed of me right now. I'll talk to you when I'm seeing straight," I said walking away but stopped in my tracks when I realized this is the only time I'm going to be able to tell him my true feelings. So I sucked up my courage and turned around.

"HEY!" he looked straight up and looked at me with his eyebrows up.

"This is probably the only time I'm going to be able to talk to you because you'll start ignoring me again, but as drunk as I am, I can talk normally so let me start my speech," I said and got a nod from him.

"I broke up with Dimitri," I stated and couldn't think of anything else. I looked at him, and he gave me a shocked look. I was kind of expecting him to run into my arms or something, but he just stood there and said, "So what do you want me to do? Run into your arms?"

"Well yes, that was what I was expecting you to do. But I guess that's a no."

"You're crazy," scoffed Adrian and started walking away dialing some number

"I am. I'm crazy. I know you don't like me, you detest me, I understand, you made that clear quite a while back. I'm not telling you to run back to me asking me to be your boyfriend, I want us to be like we were before. It doesn't need to be a relationship but please, I don't want to lose you as a friend," I begged

"You hurt me, you hurt me so bad that I came to this stupid ski lodge out of all the wonderful places."

"I really do love you Adrian, even if you don't believe me," I said and looked straight into my eyes, "I really hope you aren't drunk because then you would see my aura."

"I'm glad I'm drunk so I don't have to see you lying."

"Goodbye Adrian," I whispered and turned around aching with pain

"I'm sorry little damphir, I'm so sorry," he said and walked away

"Stupid Ivashkov, I'm the one supposed to say sorry…"

After some time wandering, I bumped into Eddie who brought me back to my room. I found a worried Lissa on the bed, and pulled me in a tight hug.

"I was so worried for you! You didn't wear my dress so I thought something must've happened!" cried Lissa

"I'm drunk," I stated out of the blue

"Way to state the obvious Rose," snorted Christian

"Oh you found her!" relaxed Mia and Jill who came running into the room

"Did you talk to him?" asked Lissa quietly

I nodded and tears welled up in my eyes

"I can't handle this anymore."

"Holy shit, an emotional breakdown from Rose?" stuttered Christian and received a glare from all the girls

"What happened?" asked Eddie

"Adrian happened," said Lissa and explained the whole story to them

"Oh, I am so sorry Rose," said Mia and engulfed me in a hug

"I've had enough," I cried and flopped onto my bed. Lissa made everyone go outside so at the end it was just me and Lissa.

"Liss, I can't believe I'm drunk."

"I can't believe you talked to him drunk."

"I'm so stupid."

Just then her cellphone rang, and she picked up, "Hello?... Yeah…. She's fine…. Why are you asking?... You want me to ask?... Are you worried about her?... Oh god… Are you stupid?... Do what your heart tells you…. You know what, forget it… huh? Why can't things be simple… Look, she broke up with him alright, give her a break… Stop it Adrian, she's my best friend… Okay fine…. Bye…"

"Was that Adrian?" I asked

"Mhm, you need to sleep, then talk to him tomorrow or something."

"Alright, goodnight Liss."

"Goodnight."

My eyes slowly opened to find an empty bed next to time.

"_So I guess she ended up spending the night with Christian. Ewww, what am I thinking Rose!"_

I got up and washed my face, I was in a serious hangover, I wonder what happened last night. I feel like I have a need to distract myself today. I guess skiing would be nice.

**NORMAL POV**

Rose walks over to Christian's door, and starts knocking with some urgency. Christian opens the door to reveal a dressed Rose, with her skiing gear.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" giving Rose a disbelieved look.

"I'm serious! Come on get changed!"

"What's going on so early?" whined Lissa and the moment she saw Rose she starts blushing.

"Morning! Knowing that you'd be half naked, I brought your change, so meet me at the lobby! I'm feeling quite wonderful today!" claimed Rose

"Do you not remember anything from last night?" asked Lissa

"Well, I only remember some parts but nothing unusual happened last night right?" asked Rose

"Yeah, nothing 'unusual' at all. I miss last night's Rose, much more fun than the one standing in front of me" said Christian taking his shirt off while he received a darting glare from Rose.

"HEY EMO BOY, GO CHANGE IN THE BATHROOM," shouted Rose covering her face showing a face of disgust

"Why is my body too sexy for you?" smirked Christian

"It's the exact opposite, it's too ugly," laughed Rose, "That's one point for me Christian while you're still at zero!"

Then she ran off leaving a fuming Christian and heard him say, "Why is she even your best friend Liss?!"

Rose let out a small chuckle at his comment and felt a bit happy.

Everyone met at the lobby, and had a great time skiing. After sometime, Christian, Lissa, Mia and Jill decided that it would be time for them to go in since the sun was getting a little hotter. While Eddie and Rose did some crazy flips, she laughed, she forgot about everything in the world.

As she starts walking back into the lodge, she stops at the exact place she met Adrian. She looks up to see an illusion of him right there just like before. But the door opened to reveal Lissa.

"What are you still doing out here?" she asked

"Nothing just staring off into the distance…"

"Adrian?"

"Yeap, that Ivashkov."

"You're smiling that smile that you always do whenever you like someone."

"What? I am not!" Rose starts blushing trying to defend herself

"Oh my, you're blushing!"

"Shut up!"

"So, you never told him everything you wanted to say?"

"I'll probably never tell him, as far as I know, he hates me."

"Rose, he can't HATE you, I mean time will mend things."

"I don't know, I've been ignoring Dimitri for the past few days."

"It's only been 2 days since you broke up with him."

"Okay, sorry miss know it all," laughed Rose

"Hey, could you tell me every single thing you miss about him."

"This is quite random coming from you."

"Well, you've been holding it all in Rose, it's the least I can do. Just talk to me as if I was Adrian"

Rose gave her a thankful smile and took a deep breath letting out a shaky breath.

"I miss your eyes, those gorgeous green eyes that always held me captivated. I miss that smile of yours, that smile that was absolutely adorable, always melting my heart. And it's your personality that I miss the most, I miss hearing that cheerful sound of your voice, I miss putting my hands through your hair, I miss holding you, I miss kissing you, I miss your jokes, I miss your witty sense of humor, I miss your protectiveness, I miss your hands, I miss everything."

By then Rose was in tears not being able to hold down her emotions, and Lissa stood there listening with a shocked face. She never knew how much Rose hid her feelings and this was her outburst, all Lissa could do was look at the pain of her best-friend, it was one thing she couldn't heal.

"I miss you Adrian, I miss you so so much, and I'm sorry for what I did, I'm getting what I deserve but I love you. I just don't know what to do anymore, I broke it off with Dimitri thinking I could fix my mistakes and tell you what I never said. I know it's crazy, and I know you must think you're just my rebound. But you never were. I'm telling you now, that you never were my rebound."

Lissa stood there not being able to move, and when Rose looked up Lissa started crying as well.

"Oh Rose, I never knew you were feeling this horrible!" cried Lissa and flung her arms to her best friend, trying to comfort her.

"No it's fine, stop crying! It isn't even your problem!" laughed Rose wiping away her tears. Total silence hung in the air until a new voice came into the conversation, commenting on what Rose just said.

"It's mine."

* * *

Please review. i'm just going to leave you guys at a cliffy :) xx


	4. Stupid move

Please enjoy! Don't forget to R&R. If you want any ideas to come up then just PM me :)

* * *

Stupid move

**Chapter 4**

"It's mine."

Both their heads turned to look at the new voice, and Lissa slowly walked towards the door running back in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rose showing her his back, mostly because her eyes were puffed up, and she smelt horrible

"Thought you want to talk to me," said Adrian and kept his distance

"Of course I did, but I started to get sick of being ignored," laughed Rose

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Nope, what happened?" asked Rose still showing his back to him

"Could you at least turn around?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…. I might do something I hate."

"Which is?"

"Nothing, just go on."

Adrian let out an exasperated sigh.

"Rose, I saw you last night. You called me."

"Adrian you're not making sense, I called Liss."

"Truth is you called me."

"How do I know you're not lying."

"Look at me and decide."

Then Rose slowly turned around

**Adrian's POV**

I was just walking by when I noticed Rose at the exact place where I met her, I couldn't help but feel some pain lingering in my heart. Cliché for a guy to say, I know, but I've tried everything to get over her. Before I walked past the door, a girl with platinum blonde hair ran past me, at that instant I knew it was Lissa. She walked through the door, and as bad as this may sound, I started eavesdropping on them. Before the door closed fully, I quickly and silently pushed it open so I can hear what they were saying.

This is when vampire hearing kicks in, I could hear everything. They were probably talking about Dimitri, since I barely heard the first part of the conversation and she was explaining all the things she missed about him. When Rose told me they broke up, she was probably really depressed about it and tried talking about it with me.

"_Adrian get a hold of yourself. This is the woman who left you."_

I was about to walk away when Rose said one line that caught my attention.

"I miss you Adrian, I miss you so so much, and I'm sorry for what I did, I'm getting what I deserve but I love you."

She was crying so much, it hurt to see her like that. I opened the door and revealed myself. Both their faces looked so shocked, and I got lost in Rose's eyes, I didn't even notice Liss leaving.

But just when I came in, she turned around showing her back towards me. I smiled a bit when she did that, the same old Rose was still there. Even at the saddest moments, she'd make me beg to her to turn around.

**Rose's POV**

When he came out like that I didn't know what else I could do. I didn't want him to see my crying face. It was horrible. I could barely say anything nice, and I could barely make sentences.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thought you want to talk to me."

His voice, how much I missed that, I could feel myself getting all teary eyed again.

"_Control yourself Rose! Not in front of him!"_

"Of course I did, but I started to get sick of being ignored," I laughed trying to remove the tension

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Nope, what happened?" I asked

Christian was even bugging me about it, seriously did I do something embarrassing like strip in front of everyone?

"Could you at least turn around?"

"No."

In my mind everything was chaotic, I killed myself 10 times in my head, why the hell am I not turning around.

"Why not?"

"Because…. I might do something I hate." That's right because if I turn around and look at him in the eye I'd probably break down crying and I'd hate that. I'd probably hate myself for life.

"Which is?"

"Nothing, just go on." I hoped he would just move on, because if he kept pestering with me I might accidently just punch him.

Adrian let out an exasperated sigh. Somehow that sigh doesn't seem very inviting…

"Rose, I saw you last night. You called me."

"Adrian you're not making sense, I called Liss," I stated, as far as I know I had no idea what he was saying. Probably making things up, but why would he even make these things up.

"Truth is you called me."

"How do I know you're not lying."

"Look at me and decide."

I was hesitant at the offer because I somehow knew he wasn't lying, so I could either just admit he was saying the truth making myself look like a bit of a fool. Or I turn around and end up crying. Both options would make me look like a fool actually, knowing Adrian I've got a feeling he might tell people.

But I manned up, and turned around to meet those beautiful green eyes.

"_Stupid Rose, now you're going to get lost in them."_

Good thing is I'm not crying. Yet.

"Adrian, I- shit, I can't even make proper sentences," I cried out in frustration

The Adrian I know would make some witty comment but he didn't. Which sucked. It showed me what I did to him, and it hurt so much to see him like that.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked showing a bit of curiosity

"Didn't you hear it all?"

"Yeah, so there isn't much to say," said Adrian taking out his pack of cigarettes

"Stop." I said not knowingly

"What can you do to make me stop?" asked Adrian about to light it when I walked up to him grabbed it, and his pack.

"What the hell!?" he yelled trying to get them back. I fearlessly tossed them out into the snow.

"I don't want you to die," I said and he was pissed, I could tell, he was starting to walk back in when I pulled him back.

Our eyes connected and we didn't say anything, it felt so nostalgic. Just looking into those green eyes.

"Adrian, I wanted you to forgive me. I'm so sorry about what happened, and I want to fix things before it's too late. Please."

Adrian chuckled and looked at me. I was confused, how could he be laughing?

"I forgave you a long time ago."

"But you hate me," I said suddenly shocked

"Okay, so you want me to hate you now?" he asked

"No! No way! It's just you've been avoiding me and all that."

"Of course I'd be ignoring you! I've tried to move on from you, but every time I'm with a girl, I see your face. You know that Sydney girl, the alchemist, when I saw her, I thought 'hey, maybe I **can** move on from Rose'. But I couldn't because all I saw was you, and hell, to be honest you're a pain in the ass."

Silence filled the air. I stood there shocked. Not knowing what to do. He looked at me and his eyes were filled with emotion. Confusion. Anger. Pain. Love. Hope.

"And that's the reason you've been drinking and smoking?"

"Yes. Quite right."

"Oh god what have I done. I'm so sorry Adrian."

"Save it Rose. You've said enough, this is my goodbye, I don't want you playing with my heart anymore."

"Wait." He stopped and turned around. I walked up to him and inched my face towards him, he didn't hesitate leaning down because our lips touched instantly. At first it was soft and sweet, but his tongue asked for it's entrance and I let it come in. Our tongues danced around with each other. But we both let go to catch our breath.

"What… the… hell…" whispered Adrian sounding more shocked than pissed

"I know you must be pissed at me for doing that but if this is the end then I wanted to take this chance. I know I may not be worth it, or damaged and I know I'm a pain in the ass. But, let me know if you ever want me back. I'll be waiting."

With that, I brushed past him. Honestly, that was the best goodbye I could say, better than crying my eyes out. I glanced back to see him about to buy a pack of cigarettes but stopped and just walked away. I smiled, and walked back to my room.


	5. Never let me go

Just a reminder! dont forget to read and review (: i apologize if im being annoying about it...

* * *

Never let me go

**Chapter 5**

**ROSE'S POV**

We were all in Christian's room. It was just a get together and we were all watching Finding Nemo. It was the most random movie we ever picked, I don't even know who suggested it but we ended up watching it anyway. Eddie was obviously sitting with Mia, while Christian and Lissa were cuddled together. Then of course, Jill and I are left alone watching the movie. Then I got a vibration from my phone, it was a text from Dimitri that said 'Outside Christian's room, now'. I groaned and everyone looked at me.

"Sorry guys, guardian business outside your room," I said and knew that they would be eavesdropping.

I opened the door to find Dimitri, and quickly shut it.

"What is it?"

"Are you seriously asking me that Rose?"

"_Uh-oh…"_ I said suddenly knowing what he would say.

"Yes, I actually am," I said standing my ground. If he was here to ruin my night then he can go to hell.

"You've been ignoring me the whole trip, it's as if you forgot we were even together."

"Dimitri, I know what I did was selfish, but I had the right to. Kind of."

"Hm. Really, do you?"

"Uh, yeah. You practically said you didn't want to see me when you turned back normal!"

"I told you why! It's you who never went away!"

"What, so you wanted me to?" I asked dumb-founded

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"You know Dimitri, I honestly don't care anymore."

"You don't?" asked Dimitri who sounded a bit relieved

"Yeah…"

"How's it going with Adrian?"

"If you want me to make me feel bad then get out of my sight."

"So I'm guessing it's not going well. Roza, listen to me, he is not someone that can be taken seriously."

"Dimitri I think I can decide on my own now."

"No, you can't. You're still young, you don't know anything."

"I'm already a fucking adult so stop giving me Zen lessons!" I just lost it, I saw the hurt in his eyes but I didn't care, he was seriously pissing me off.

"Roza, listen to me, one day you'll thank me that I told you that."  
"No Dimitri, I ended it for a reason."

"Why are you even doing this to yourself?"

"Doing what?"

"Torturing yourself. You know you'll never get him."

"Huh?"

"As far as I know, he doesn't love you or else he wouldn't be with all those other women at the bar right now."

"What are you trying to do…" I asked starting to get aware that I was on the verge of tears.  
"Trying to show you the truth," said Dimitri, "I'm trying to protect you and just know I will always love you Roza."

With that he walked off and left me alone. I opened the door to find all of them toppling on top of each other.

"Sorry, we just had to," apologized Eddie. I just silently grabbed my bag and stalked off to my room. Just then my phone vibrated with a text.

_Hey you okay? You seemed upset._

_Text me when you need anything! I'll be at Christian's tonight._

_Xx_

_Liss_

"Great I'm alone again."

After I got into my room and flopped onto my bed, I wasn't crying but what Dimitri said really hurt. There's a soft knock on the door, it's probably Lissa coming to take her stuff. I get off my bed and open the door, I let out a small gasp.  
_Adrian._

I'm pretty sure my aura was red and pink, unless he's drunk.

"Can I come in?" he asked and I just stepped aside

He came in and sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry," he finally said after a long silence.

"About?"

"Just blowing my steam off at you."

"When did Adrian Ivashkov learn to apologize?" I teased receiving a small smile that danced on his lips

"I could say the same thing about you," replied Adrian

"Why'd you come to my room? I hope you aren't drunk…"

"I came here to explain."

"Alright. I'm listening."

"I thought about things Rose, and in all honesty, I haven't been the best person."

I gave him a nod showing that I was paying attention, and told him to go on.

"It's just, everything's a dream right now. I can't decide if it's real or not, you standing in front of me, and you coming after me. It's just crazy, and unreal. I've just been missing you for so long, but I kind of thought you falling in love with me is a 0% chance," explained Adrian and all I could really do is stare at him.

"Adrian, thank you," I said smiling, more like grinning, "Thank you so much."

**Adrian's POV**

"Adrian, thank you," said Rose smiling that smile of hers, "Thank you so much."

"I have no idea why you're thanking me, but don't get any ideas about us getting back together."

"This is enough, this is more than enough," replied Rose

I guess it never occurred to her how much I want her back.

"I'm going to go now."

"Back to the bar?" she asked disapprovingly

"Where else do you think I'll go?"

"To bed maybe?"

I let out a chuckle, "Not in a million years. I'm living my life."  
"So hitting on girls, drinking and smoking is living your life?"

"It's the best I can do Rose, ever since you left it's the only things that held me together," I was fuming now, what the hell did she know about my life. That comment left her stunned, she stared into me with hurt in her eyes. I glance at her aura to see it all over the place, there was so much emotion. But I notice one glowing color. Red.

I couldn't take it anymore and walked out the door without saying anything. I couldn't possibly say anything anymore.

"_Why are you so stupid?! You wanted to kiss her at that moment. Hell, Adrian walk back, this is a once in a lifetime chance!"_ But I kept walking, ignoring the thoughts in my mind.

I'm going to need a strong drink.

**NORMAL POV**

Rose never felt so alone. She stands there lifeless, her emotions starts spilling out in front of her. She didn't have anyone to lean on anymore. She turns on the TV to show the music video of Never Let Me Go by Florence + The Machine. She's always liked that song. Rose walks out on the balcony ignoring the cold chill on her skin. The mountains were coated with ice, looking out in the distance made her think of all the things she's experience in her life.

Losing Mason played one of the biggest roles in her life. It hurt to think about it. Just having the thought of Mason's death depresses her enough.

And her thoughts shift to Adrian. She's always hoped that Adrian and her would end up together but she never thought about Adrian because she's always been thinking about Dimitri. It was always Dimitri when it was always Adrian cheering her on.

A smile dances on her smile as she remembers waking up in his arms, and meeting those eyes.

It just seems as if all my hopes are gone. It's like wishing for rain in a desert.

Just as the song finishes, Rose feels tears stinging her cheeks.

"What is wrong with me and crying, it feels like I'm emotionally damaged."

"_But I probably am."_

Rose wipes away her tears as she hears a knock and opens it to find Lissa.

"You're back? Thought you were spending the night with Christian."

"Yeah I thought I would too but then seeing how hurt my best friend was, I couldn't help coming back."

"You ditched fire boy for me?" gasped Rose looking as if she was really surprised

"Stop with that i-am-so-surprised-but-I'm- actually-not look."

"Oh look at that, the queen looked right through me."

They both share a look and start laughing. Lissa looks over at the TV.

"Rose, why are you listening to such sappy and depressing songs."

"I'm not, I just clicked it and MTV came up."

"I have a hard time believing you."

"Well Adrian came by."

"Did he really!?" exclaimed Lissa with sudden excitement in her eyes

"Yeah. It didn't go very well, there's still hurt in his eyes."

"Oh, it's okay to cry you know?"

"I've done enough of that."  
"You sure?"

"Yeah, maybe it's time I move on from Adrian and Dimitri both."

Lissa looked at Rose closely, "Rose, I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been fighting so hard for Adrian, and Dimitri both. You just want to move on and leave things the way it is? That's not like the Rose I know."

"But Liss, I've tried so hard, and this place is supposed to be a happy place. It's like a memorable place, it was the last place I saw Mason, in like a human form."

"It hurts all of us, I kind of feel like Eddie's feeling the worst. Christian said that when he first arrived in his room, he just sat there looking glum."

"Eddie was Mason's best friend, and I guess this ski lodge just reminds him of Mason."

"Did you like Mason?"

"I'm not even sure about that. I thought about it, if I hadn't liked Dimitri and I just said that I liked Mason, then maybe, he wouldn't have died."  
"Rose, no one saw it coming, at least Eddie and Mia are still alive."

"You always know how to make someone feel better." Rose hugs Lissa, and she opens her suitcase to reveal a whole pack of nailpolish.

"You seemed to come prepared," laughed Lissa

"We need a girl's night in, maybe this was why we all came to this ski lodge. To just have fun," said Rose

"Then let's call Mia, and Jill!"

"I have a feeling tonight's not going to be that bad."

Rose walks towards the balcony and closes the door, she looks back at the mountains one last time.

"I wonder if ice ever melts," whispers Rose and looks away

* * *

That was a horrible ending for this chapter... I'll make it up to you guys (: xx


	6. sometimes people are idiots

SO. HI! Hope you enjoy this chapter! AND, HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE. Hope you all have a wonderful day! MWAH! xx

* * *

Sometimes people are idiots

**CHAPTER 6**

**NORMAL POV**

Rose and Lissa sit down, and for the past hour they've been talking, while doing their nails. They were waiting for Mia and Jill who are bringing the ice cream and drinks.

Rose groans when she thinks who they might bring along with them.

"What's with that groan?" asks Lissa with her eyebrows up

"Liss, you know how I told you Eddie likes someone outside of court?"

Lissa nods as a response

"Well, I lied for the sake of Eddie. He likes Mia."

"Shut up! Really?!" exclaimed Lissa getting all excited

"Yes really, but don't try putting them together with your infamous invisible glue."

"Don't worry, I won't, but I never thought Eddie would fall for Mia."

"It shocked me too, but hey, what's meant to be will be."

"My gosh, what has happened to Rose? There's too much wisdom coming from you," teased Lissa

"Now it's time for you to shut your mouth," laughed Rose

Mia and Jill barge in, breathless, and quickly shut the door.

"So what's going on?" asks Jill making herself comfortable on Rose's bed.

"We were just talking and doing our nails."

"Guess what happened?" says the breathless Mia

"Hm?"

"We just met Jesse Zelkos."

"Eugh, and?" answers Rose already annoyed

"He was making out with this, really ugly girl wearing skimpy clothes," explains Mia

"Who wears such skimpy clothes at a ski lodge," agreeing Jill

"Uh, sluts?" suggests Rose and receives smiles

"Well, let's just leave it alone for now. Tonight is not about Jesse Zelko."

"Hey Liss, I've always wondered how far you've gone with Christian," bugged Jill

Liss immediately blushes at that comment, and opens her mouth but closes it not sure of what to say.

"Not this topic. It's best to not know Jill," groans Rose blowing on her nails to dry them off

"Why? You see them naked?" asks Mia

"Unfortunately yes…" says Rose receiving awkward looks from Mia and Jill, "Oh come on guys, I used to have the bond with Liss, I can't just get out of her head that easily."

"Rose! Shut up!" whines Liss and finds the nearest pillow to throw at her

"Liss, calm yourself," laughs Rose

"Hey Rose, why'd you color your nails green?" asks Jill coming closer to them

"Huh? Oh, I'm not sure," shrugs Rose

"That color reminds me of Adrian's eyes," points out Mia

"Let's not talk about Adrian," says Liss and shut all of them up

The girls ended up watching a movie, it turned out to be so boring that all the girls slept, except Rose. She flicks through the channels, and ends up on MTV again.

"Stop… with… the sappy music Rose," complains Liss trying to sleep

"Sorry Queen Dragomir." Rose turns off the TV and glances at the clock.

"_2 o'clock."_

Rose twists and turns but she couldn't sleep. She stares at the ceiling. When she finally closes her eyes, she finds herself at the beach, and sees Adrian quite far from her but still there.

"Adrian?"

Her heart flutters when she sees him looking at her. It's weird how he visits me in my dreams, it's been so long.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have come. Old habits seem to have a hard time dying."

"Adrian, wait-."

Before she could continue the dream fades and Rose abruptly wakes up. It was 6 in the morning and the others were still fast asleep. She grabs a coat, puts on some legging, and wraps a scarf around her neck to keep herself warm.

"Rose?" murmured the sleepy Lissa

"I'm just going to go for a walk," assures Rose and leaves

No one was awake to find a lonely girl walking through the quiet corridors, and she sits down on one of the chairs that allow her to look out at the landscape. She gets up and walks out to feel the cold air blowing in her face. Without understanding what she wanted to do, she walks to the snow and lies down looking at the sky.

She felt pathetic. She wasn't even accepted by the one she denied the whole time, who loved her the most, who held her hand when she was weak, the one who made her smile at the worst moments.

Just then, she hears her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Rose?"

She rolls her eyes as she recognizes this voice

"No this is not Rose," said Rose sarcastically

"Very funny, well we need your help."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Eddie and I."

"Right, could've guessed that. Anyways with what?"

"There's someone you should see."

"Who?"

"Adrian."

"Why? He kind of made it perfectly clear he wants me out of his life."

"Rose seriously. He looks dead."

"Stop joking around." There was some silence and Rose heard Christian tell Eddie that she didn't believe him.

"No seriously Rose, we found Adrian's in front of our room, like passed out, and brutally injured," says Eddie taking the phone away from Christian

"Why didn't you say so in the first place," says Rose trying to hide her concern

"Because Christian's stupid." In the background there was a loud 'HEY! EDDIE WHAT THE HELL!'

"That's a reasonable explanation. I'll be there soon."

**ROSE POV**

I barge into Christian's room to find a sleeping Adrian on the floor.

"You know you guys should move him to a bed before I trip over him."

"He's heavy," said Christian lying on the couch.

"Not an excuse," I said countering what he said

"Look Rose, just put him on the bed then. Use your brain," suggests Christian flicking through TV channels

"Where the hell is his guardian?" I asked dragging Adrian onto the bed

"I called Guardian Stan, and he doesn't seem to know but told us to keep an eye on him," says Eddie shutting the door behind Rose

"We have to babysit him?" asks Christian looking at Eddie as if he was crazy

"For now, cheer up man."

"But this guy's impossible to handle!" whines Christian

"Shut up or I'll throw you off the balcony, and you know I don't joke," I said glaring at Christian who obediently shut up.

"So what do we do?" asks Eddie

"I guess you guys will have to take care of him since I should get back to Lissa."

"Sorry Rose but Eddie and I are bailing, got some plans today," said Christian

"What? You can't do that!" It wasn't fair how **I** have to take care of Adrian.

"Come on Rose, you had that girls night thing last night!"

"Christian, that was last night!"

"Eddie already got permission from Stan and Dimitri for a day off."

"Dammit you guys." I was fuming and I sat on the bed trying to cool myself down.

"Anyways, we're off. Gotta meet Liss and the girls now, bye Rosie!" teased Christian and walks off with Eddie who gives me an apologetic look.

"HATE YOU GUYS!" I yelled as they walked out.

Adrian started to stir so I quickly shut up and started watching TV. I made coffee for myself and enjoyed the heat radiating from the cup.

I glance at the face of Adrian sleeping. I couldn't help but smile, it's been quite awhile since I've seen him sleeping.

I took off my coat and just then a piece of folded paper fell. I picked it up, and it was the essay Adrian wrote of the things he would do to date me.

"Too bad that I couldn't fall head over heels for him then."

I think my insanity level just went up… I just talked to myself.

"_God Rose, get yourself together…"_

Adrian stood up and stared right at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"Apparently you collapsed in front of Eddie and Christian's room."

He looked away and got off the bed but immediately sat back down.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a concerned tone

"Nothing, you can go now," said Adrian showing no emotion towards me

"Well I made coffee so if you want it then you can have some."

I slowly walked out, and I wondered if I had to take care of him the whole day. I guess I don't have to seeing that he's fine now. I opened the door to find Stan.

"Guardian Hathaway. Lord Ivashkov's guardian is nowhere to be found at the moment, and we might be worried it might be a strigoi attack, but there's no evidence. Therefore you are ordered by the Queen to be his guardian," said Stan

"What? Why?! She's not safe then!"

"She is, don't worry. We've got guardians with them, including Guardian Belikov."

I gave a sigh of relief, and thanked him for the information. I went back in the room to see Adrian out on the balcony with a cigarette. I hesitantly walked out to the balcony.

"Adrian?"

"Mm?" He still blew his cigarette, and didn't even bother looking at me.

"Well, your guardian's missing so, I'm replacing him."

"Try not to be in my way," murmured Adrian and walked past me

I hung my head down, it hurt for him to trample on me like that, but I have no right to say anything. It's mostly because of me anyway.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Going to the bar."

"What? It's not even noon yet!"

"I need the alcohol, my life isn't perfect like yours."

That's when I couldn't hold down my anger anymore.

"Perfect? You seriously think my life is perfect? God, Adrian, you're probably going to walk out the door after I say all this but I honestly want to stop caring. I broke it off with the guy I brought back from the strigoi, but even after I thought that my life would be fine. I couldn't keep myself from thinking about you. I'm an idiot for letting you go, and I'm stupid enough to think you want to forgive me all of a sudden. But I'm here all the way from court begging for you to forgive me, I came all the way here, breaking off things with Dimitri was hard, but I could never forget how much you've helped me. You can't act that much of a bitch to me every time I see you. " I took a breath and continued on.

"I'm tired of smiling like everything in my life is perfect, as if everything is in its place when it's not. I love you, and it might sound like words to you but it's the only things I have left."

I look up to see him staring, he looked a bit shocked but he snapped his eyes away from me.

"You know, you're right about one thing. I'm going to walk out the door. But before I do, I want you to know that I loved you and you just used me, you might as well just stake me. I honestly think I can make a bed from all the hearts you've frozen. I. Loved. You. You were everything to me Rose, and it hurts me so bad. I don't even know what I'm doing, and what the hell was with that kiss. If you're trying to use me to get back at Dimitri, don't. I'm done playing with your games. I've stopped trying to win."

"I-."

"JUST STOP ROSE."

"LISTEN TO ME FIRST!" I screamed feeling anger course through my veins, "If this is the last time I see you, and if this is how it's going to be then fine! But you trampled on me multiple times ever since I talked to you. You've been brushing me off, and I've been trying to fix things but you don't let me!"

"Last time I checked, we stopped being that intimate remember? Ever since you've been sleeping with that Russian man you love so much. You even became his blood whore when he was a filthy strigoi."

By then I was shocked, I didn't think he would ever call me that. Ever. Until today.

"I thought you would understand. I guess I was wrong, like always. I'm always wrong and I do things without thinking because I live alone in my own small world."

"That's what you thought. I'm not the same person that would call you Little Damphir anymore and shower you with my affection."

"It's crazy how I keep losing people. I lost Mason during the last ski trip, now I lose you, and I already lost Dimitri. The only person I have is Liss who's always with Christian, and Eddie has Mia. Jill apparently is having something going on with this guy. Then there's me. The damphir who sucks at everything."

"What are you implying Rose?"

I looked up at him and forced out a smile with my glistening tears.

"Nothing, but I get it Adrian. You don't want me in your life, so I'm going to walk out of it. I don't want to do anything that might piss you off anymore. I'm done."

It wasn't him who walked out the door but me, and I felt my eyes letting out all the tears it held. I grabbed my coat in a rush, and wiped away my tears.

A paper slipped out of my coat's pocket and I didn't bother picking it up.

I walked out without looking back.

And the moment I closed the door, I collapsed in shaky breaths.

_Goodbye Adrian._

* * *

Just so you all know, it's not the end or anything yet. Just cutting it when i dont think i shud continue anymore, but i will, just not in this chapter. God what am i saying... I'm speaking too much. Anyways, i'm going to post another short story of Adrian and Rose. I'm looking for a title, so if you guys can just PM me a random title that sounds depressing enough... Haha, love you guys! xx  
p.s.: check out tht story once i've found a proper title! :) 3


	7. I hate this

****HEY GUYSS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :) it isn't much but hey better than nothing, and it keeps me all pumped up ;) please enjoy!

* * *

i hate this

**CHAPTER 7**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

She walked out on me, but it's as if I forced her to. I picked up the white folded piece of paper on the floor that looked nicely taken care of. I unfolded it and it revealed my essay I wrote for her. I couldn't help but smile knowing that she kept this the whole time, and it reminded of how committed I was with her. I have to admit, I miss the relationship I had with Sydney, but I don't regret ending it. I was using her to get over Rose, and it hurt to know that I hurt Sydney, maybe this was how Rose felt with Dimitri and yet she broke it off with him.

I opened the door to find Rose dozing off next to the door in a crouched position. I was surprised to see her like that, and it seems like she cried herself to sleep. When I closed the door, her eyes snapped open and her silver stake was quickly taken out.

"Calm down, it's just me." I eyed her carefully and even with her eyes red from crying she was beautiful. She gave me a slight nod and looked away.

"What are you doing out here? Thought you left."

"No, I'm still your guardian for the day, and you might hate it but orders are orders."

"Rose I-."

"Stop Adrian. Don't feel bad, or anything. You made it clear to want me out of your life," she said trying to keep herself in control. It's something I haven't seen Rose do. Her aura was grey. Just plain grey with spots of blue, but one color caught my eye. The color red was the brightest color and the most beautiful.

"I'm sorry when I called you a blood whore."

"It's the truth, no use avoiding that," Rose has that power to brush things off but her emotions were all over the place.

"You know what's a bit funny," said Rose breaking the silence with a small laugh. I looked at her not knowing what she was talking about, "Don't look at me with those eyes, those 'I'm-so-confused' eyes. It's hard to take you seriously."

I blinked and at that moment I saw a bit of the old Rose come back, the one that had snappy comments.

"What's funny?" I asked still curious

"The fact that, I came all the way here and when you said it was like I was playing a game, I knew at that moment that I was bound to lose." She sighed in defeat and looked up at me with hopelessness.

"You know what's great about games?" I said still looking at her, "You always have a retry button."

I was expecting a hug, if I was lucky maybe even a kiss but she stood there, and gave out a small smile but it was enough to show the happiness.

"So where to?" she asked randomly

"I think, I'd like to go to my room," I said and motioned her to follow me. She hesitated but followed me.

Once we arrived at my room, she sat down in an arm-cushioned chair right in front of the fireplace.

"Aren't you going to say anything about the room?" I asked a little shocked she didn't say anything, the usual Rose, even when she's sad would say something like 'Holy shit. Lucky spoilt brat' And some other comment. But this Rose just smiled and made herself comfortable without saying anything.

I went into the bathroom to take a shower and I could hear some walking, then a sigh in defeat. I laughed a bit, just imagining Rose frantically moving was a bit funny.

**ROSE'S POV**

I went into his room and I did want to say some witty comment, but I realized that nothing came up in my brain. I stood there not knowing what to do except give a small weak smile. I'm extremely tired so I make myself comfortable in a cushioned arm chair as he walks to the bathroom. I look into the fireplace, and I look for the paper Adrian wrote for me listing about him being a good boyfriend.

"Shit, where is it," I murmured and walked around looking for it. I sigh in defeat, nothing's going well today.

I sat myself back in the chair, and I was drained of hope. I had no hope to love anymore.

I hear him come out of the bathroom but I didn't bother looking I just stare into the fireplace thinking what would happen if I burnt myself to death. I shook my head in detest. Suicide is not the answer to everything.

"You want a drink?" he asks from his personal bar

"Can't. Brings down the guardian instincts," I answered emotionless

"When did Rose Hathaway care about guardian instincts?"

I could hear my name being called over and over but I couldn't find words to answer anything. I stared at the fire, the crackling wood, the burning sensation, and the heat it gave off, like it was showing off the need to burn everything in it's way.

I stood up to face Adrian and saw him dressed.

"You going anywhere today?" I asked  
"I think I'll stay in my room," answers Adrian and I think he saw the look on my face. I expected him to say he wanted to go to the bar and drown himself in Vodka or something.

"Fine by me." I sat back down the chair in front of the fireplace again trying to warm myself.

"Rose cut it out, what's going on?" asks Adrian

I laughed, and asked, "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yeah I am."

"Adrian what the hell, you made it clear that you didn't want me and now you're asking me what's going on? Do you want me to feel bad about this whole thing? I don't get why you're being all nice to me all of a sudden, and offering me a drink. You never did that," I snapped at him. I was fuming, I was too tired, and he pissed me off, it's like he's playing with me now. Being all nice to me as if he was doing it out of pity.

"You don't seem like the Rose I know. I was just worried," said Adrian and took a sip of his russian vodka.

"Worried? You? That's ironic. People change Adrian!"

That's when he snapped at me.

"Shut up about me always being the light-hearted one, you're always the one who's supposed to be fun, and cheery but seeing you like this is a pain. In both my ass and heart. This is not the Rose I know," yelled Adrian. I tried to suppress a laugh when he mentioned me being a pain in his ass and heart. I let out a small chuckle. He's still glaring at me but the tension in the air lessened.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't be laughing," I said smiling

"Forget it." He mumbled and stalked off into his bedroom. I noticed the white paper, the essay Adrian wrote on his personal bar. I ran and snatched it to find it clean, with no stains.

"Might as well just burn it, and forget about everything," I muttered to myself. I walk to the fireplace and just when I was about to throw it in the fire, Adrian bangs his door open. His eyes full of fear, and he rushes behind me.

"Adrian?"

"There's a fucking Strigoi down there, feeding on my guardian…" whispers Adrian, I quickly took out my stake, and inched toward his bedroom. But before I could enter he holds my arm back.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't go. Just stay here, with me."

"As a guardian it's my duty to kill Strigoi, I can't stay here with you."

"But what if while you go down, some other Strigoi comes in my room and kidnaps me! Wouldn't you be heart-broken?" asks Adrian with a smirk

"You're such a wimp. Man-up, and you were blowing off your steam at me about a minute ago. Now you're suddenly all nice… What did you do to yourself?"

"Nothing. I just thought that we should be together for the night."

"Bet you said that to a lot of women the past few months." He shot me a small glare when I said that but all I could do was smile. Before he could answer I clasped my hands on his mouth to shut him up. I heard some footsteps coming towards the door.

"Adrian, you listen to me right now, you're going to hide in that closet until I yell if it's fine or not, okay? If they're Strigoi, and IF they take me away, you do not get out of the fuckin' closet, you stay there and use your vampire ears to see if they're gone or not." I got a small nod and I push him into the closet big enough to hold him, before I closed the door he pushed it open lightly. I look down to find concern in his eyes.

"I'm going to be okay, it's my duty to protect you," I whispered and bent down to give him a hug. But he shifted his position and kissed me with all the passion he had. I let my fingers go through his silky hair, and when we let go, he whispered in my ear, "Be careful my little damphir."

I smiled and closed the door. The door flew open in an instant, and I saw a Strigoi man walking in with a content smile.

"You must be Rose Hathaway."

"What do you want," I snarled gripping the stake so tight that my knuckles went white.

"My my it's true what they say. You're very feisty, and dangerous. That's my type of woman."

"Shut the hell up."

"Anyways, I'm here for the Ivashkov. I'm sure you know where he is."

"I don't."

"Don't lie to me, I can hear his heartbeat," laughed the Strigoi

"What do you want?" I snarled at him

"I want you, and your blood," said the Strigoi, and leaped for me. I ducked and he took a hold of my hair, _"Shit, I should've tied it up."_

"Regretting that you didn't tie your hair up?" said the Strigoi pulling me up to his eyes.

"Fuck off," I spat at him and he threw me against the bar. I crashed into the bottles of alcohol making me smell like… a mix of different kinds of whiskey. I slowly got up ignoring the horrible stench. Before I could make my move the Strigoi lunged at me again, "The same moves don't work on me all the time you bitch."

I dodged his leap, and before he could regain his stance I slashed his cheek with my stake, making him cry in pain. As he came towards me to bite at my neck, I plunged the stake into his heart, and the scary thing was that the tip of his teeth bit in to my skin a bit. Before he collapsed he grabbed hold of my arm, and dug his nails into my skin, scratching it as he collapsed. I yelled out in pain, there was a huge gash on my arm. I slowly walk to the closet and before I could open it, Adrian pushed it open. I stood there wiping my head on my neck to swipe off the blood.

"Did he bite you?" he asked concerned and he instantly looked at my bloody arm.

"HOLY SHIT ROSE!" shouted Adrian scared

"It's just a scratch," I said trying to keep my vision straight. I felt my vision go blurry and I felt myself fall into someone's arms trying to shake me awake.

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I held her in my arms, scared, and it was a huge scratch. As I'm healing her, I look at her face and I see her eyes flutter open.  
"You're healing me," she said smiling up at me.

"I don't want you dying," I replied looking down at her, and her hands reached up touching my cheek. I placed my hand on top of hers and gripped it tightly.

"What does this mean?" she asks looking at my hand gripping hers

"Uh… This?" She nods and I wondered about it.

"You know, I just think, just maybe, we can stop playing this game."

"But what's the fun?"

"The fun, is that you can be with me."

"I'm so excited…" she said sarcastically and started to stand up but immediately fell back down.

"Rest, you need it," I swiftly carried her up and placed her on my bed. I was about to walk out of the room but she caught hold of my wrist, "Stay."

I walked over to the other side of the bed and snuggled in with her. I held her close to me, and I played with strands of her hair. Her breathing was balanced and she was sound asleep. I quietly crept out of the room and called Stan to take the body away.

There was a knock on the door and he opened it to find someone he didnt expect to see.

"Hey Adrian."

* * *

OooooH, wonder who it is ;) gonna leave it there. HOPE U ALL LIKE IT. MWAH! xx oh and HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	8. Never

Please enjoy! :)

* * *

Never

**Chapter 8**

**NORMAL POV**

It was shocking to see a blonde girl standing in front of Adrian smiling a radiant smile.

"Oh Sydney, i didn't think i'd see you again ever since then... so what brought you here?" asks Adrian looking like he felt bad

"Well Guardian Stan called me saying there was a dead strigoi in your room. So here I am to clean up the mess," said Sydney and invited herself in, "Big room you've got Ivashkov. What's in there?" She points at his bedroom.

"My bedroom."  
"Got a girl in there?" she asks and smiles. She drops some of the liquid on the Strigoi body and the body vanishes.

"You done?"

"Yeap, I'm off now. Got some job at Chicago tomorrow, being an alchemist keeps you busy. You always move from one place to another," complains Sydney

"Are you going to be around?"

"Maybe for tonight, then I'm going to Chicago."

"Well I hope you have a safe flight."

Adrian walks over to the bar and cleans up the broken bottles.

"Aren't you going to drink?" asks Sydney

"No, not tonight," laughed Adrian

They talked for about 10 minutes about how their lives were.

"How is it going with you and Rose?" asked Sydney out of the blue

"Interested?"

Sydney let out a scoff and a small laugh, "Far from it."

"She's actually in my bedroom sleeping." He got a look from Sydney that made him laugh, "I didn't sleep with her, I let her rest."

"I wasn't implying anything," she said and laughed. Adrian saw a hint of jealousy in her aura and felt a pang of guilt for telling her.

"You should go now," said Adrian with a light tone and she gave him a nod.

"You're right, can't hang around with blood-sucking creatures all night," teased Sydney

"Well I'll see you around, maybe."

"Maybe." Sydney waved goodbye and went out the door.

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV!" yelled Rose from his bedroom, sounding extremely angry, Sydney let out a small laugh.

_Flashback_

Sydney comes back to her room to find Adrian standing in front of the window, looking at the distance, at the stars with a cup of vodka.

"You're drinking now?" asked Sydney

"I need to tell you something," said Adrian and Sydney starts to be scared, fearing that he would leave her. But why? They were forbidden to even interact with one another.

"What is it?"

"This can't keep going on," whispers Adrian and looks at her with his eyes that held pain and remorse.

"What can't go on?"

"This. Our relationship."

"Why? What's going on?" asked Sydney worried

"It's not you. You're perfect the way you are but I can't go on being with you when my head's only thinking about Rose. Whatever you do, I see Rose do, and I want her. I can see her, but I can't be with her, I can hear her, but I can barely talk around her, and I know I can't be with her, but, I need her." Adrian looks up to see her reaction and surprisingly Sydney cries a bit.

"I did see this coming," chuckles Sydney with tears and walks towards him

"I'm sorry…"

"I'm sure she needs you too."

Sydney knew the moment he walks out the door, it's over, but didn't bother stopping him. He closes the door behind him, leaving her to cry in pain.

_End Flashback_

Sydney smiles as she remembers this, and is happy for him. He finally gets the girl.

[[…]]

"Yeah?" replies Adrian coming into the room

"What the hell is this?!" yelled Rose throwing a bra from the bed

"Oh sorry…" Adrian had sweat dripping from his forehead.

"You're hopeless," groans Rose and gets out of bed still wobbly, "I think I need shower."

"No you don't. We're going out right now," said Adrian and motioned her to go on his back. Rose climbed onto his back and tried to push away but he held her tightly.

"So where to Ivashkov? It better be for something good, because I didn't shower and I feel disgusted with my sweat, plus there's blood on me."

"I told you before that your sweat is intoxicating, and don't worry we're just going to Lissa and we're healing your wounds."

"But you healed most of it already!"

"No buts, we're going to get you fully healed."

"Ugh, she's probably busy with Christian."

He laughed at that, and as they reached the elevator, Rose clicked the button with her feet.

"Mm, somehow that turned me on," smirked Adrian who received a smack behind his head, "Ow."

"That's for having weird images," scolds Rose with a small tingling laugh

"Okay okay, calm down," said Adrian and walked into the elevator.

"Adrian, please put me down," pleaded Rose

"If you nibble my ear then maybe."

"Come on Adrian, I promise I have a better idea than just nibbling," said Rose in her seductive voice. He instantly put her down and stood in front of her grinning like a little boy.

"Wow thanks, didn't think that would work," laughs Rose

"Dammit, I knew that would happen," mumbles Adrian looking disappointed. Rose reaches up to him to kiss him, they were inches from kissing but the elevator door opens to a certain guardian.

"Hello Belikov, it's been awhile," greets Adrian with a small wave.

"Hello Lord Ivashkov, and Guardian Hathaway" mumbles Dimitri and walks in the elevator, as Rose and Adrian quickly go out of the elevator.

"What happened to the kiss you were going to give me?" whines Adrian

"Didn't find you much of a beggar for one," jokes Rose and is instantly carried up into two strong arms, "ADRIAN PUT ME DOWN!"

"This is what you get for teasing me, and being a pain in my ass." Adrian flashes a silly smile down at Rose. She reaches up to him and gives him a small peck.

"I can walk," whispers Rose and he puts her down looking intently at her sparkling eyes, "Come here." Rose pulls his collar close to her and brings him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced around each other, and he held her close to him, as if he was scared she would disappear. Once they let go, Rose smiles at him.

"You are amazing as always little damphir," mumbles Adrian and holds her hand tightly.

"Thanks for noticing that," laughs Rose. He brings her close to him, and he snake his arms around her waist as they walk to Lissa's room.

They knocked and the door instantly flew open to see Lissa with a worried expression, which was instantly replaced with a surprised one, which was then replaced with a giddy, excited expression.

"Rose i was so worried after hearing about that attack! But i feel so happy for you now!" yells Lissa and engulfs her in a hug

"Lissa you can let go now," mumbles Rose patting her back

"What happened? Your arm has blood on it," points out Liss

"She got hurt by the Strigoi," explains Adrian

"Where were you the whole time?" asks Liss

"In the closet..."

"I had to make sure he didn't get hurt, so i put him in the closet."

"I'll heal that for you Rose, come on in." They walk in to find Christian lying down on the bed.

"Hey i heard about the strigoi attack," says Christian from the bed, and waves at Adrian, "It seems like some 'other' things happened." Christian eyes Adrian's arm around Rose's waists.

"It's great to see that you have great eyes," murmurs Rose sarcastically

"You're secretly happy. I can feel it."

"Just shut up Christian..."

Lissa healed Rose's arm and eyes her wearily.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" asks Lissa, and before she got a nod from Rose, her mouth was clasped with Adrian's hand.

"Sorry cousin, but she's going to be with me for the night, and tomorrow night, and maybe for eternity," says Adrian playfully and says a thanks, then pulls Rose out of the room leaving a laughing Christian, and a pouting queen.

"What the hell was that for?!" yells Rose once he released his hand

"Can't a guy have some time with his girl?"

"I hate you..."

"Sure you do, because you would come after me and save me from a strigoi, you do all that because you hate me," explains Adrian sarcastically receiving a light punch from Rose, "I love it when you become a bit violent, it's hot."

"Anyways, now that you have me, what are we going to do?" asks Rose walking alongside with him as they make their way back to his room.

"I'm not sure actually, anything you want to do."

"I should pass by my room to get my clothes then." Rose walks to her room, and gets some clothes. Adrian silently comes into her room and sits down on her bed.

"I like your bra," points out Adrian and eyes her bra hanging on the chair, she quickly grabs it and stuffs it in her suitcase.

"Get out..." Rose glares at him and tries to push him out, when he pushes her on the bed.

"Never. Not now, not ever."

* * *

HOPE U ALL ENJOYED! don't forget to review!


	9. In a world without you

In a world without you

**CHAPTER 9**

**ROSE'S POV**

"Never. Not now, not ever."

My eyes were glued to him, at that moment I knew that I made the right choice, that he would be the one to make me happy.

"Then when..." I whispered

"If you promise me you can pack your things in a minute," said Adrian laughing, I wrapped my arms around him making him come down. Before our lips could touch, I pushed him off.

"Tsk tsk, you need to be prepared for anything." He looks at me with the 'are-you-serious' look making me laugh even more.

"You're way too cruel to be human."

"I'm half human, I guess all the cruelness comes from the vamps."

"Don't blame us vampires, look at me, I'm pretty awesome."

"You can keep telling yourself that." I shoved him out of the room making him wait in the corridor. I quickly stuffed my bag and went out the room to find him looking at his watch.  
"That was two minutes. The deal was in a minute." He joked and pulled me into his arms, "I missed this."

"Me? Or holding me? Or even better, harassing me?"  
"You make me sound like I'm a desperate rapist…"

"Maybe you are," I teased and gave him a peck on the lips.

"What was that for?"

"A present for waiting."

"That's two kisses in one night, must be my lucky night," laughs Adrian and holds my hand as we walk on to his room. We got weary glances from other Moroi in the lodge, but we kept walking ignoring everything.

Once in the room, I took a shower and changed into my oversized shirt with short shorts. I went out the bathroom, and he eyed me up to down. He turned on a slow song [Total eclipse of my heart – bonnie tyler]

"Great song choice, it's the best song of this century," I teased and crossed my arms across my chest. He let out a small chuckle and looked at me.

"I hope you don't plan to run around like that around the lodge."

"What if I said I would?" I asked smiling.

"I'd grab you and bring you back to my room."

"I doubt you'd be able to catch up with me." I scoffed at his cockiness.

"I bet I can." He walks up to cupped my cheeks with his hands and whispers, "I don't want any man looking at you anymore." Then he kisses my forehead, and I couldn't help but close the distance between us by holding onto him tightly.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"We'll get married, have 100 kids, and own a big house!" He said idiotically

"I don't think I have the capability to give birth to 100 kids Adrian…"

"Think big little damphir, we have so much to look forward to in the future."

"You know, it's funny how we fought just hours ago and now we made up."

"You found a lot of things funny hours ago, even now." He got a light punch from her, "Which is adorable."

"What would you say if I was to leave the world?"

"I'd just bring you back, and hold you forever."

"Why?"

"Because I'd rather be in a world with you than a world without you."

"I'm not that much of a special person," I laughed trying to hide my happiness.

"Oh you don't know how much of a special person you are to me. I'm bound to be with you," says Adrian dramatically

"When did you become such a romantic person?" By then, we were swaying side to side with the music, just laughing.

"I'm not sure, I guess ever since I listened to that song by Christina Aguilera from Burlesque. Watched it last night, not that bad you know?"

I burst out laughing, just imagining Adrian watching Burlesque was plain funny.

"You? Burlesque?" I said laughing trying to control myself

"Hey, the girls are hot." He shrugged it off and tried singing her song.  
"Just shut up, you're going to make me go deaf," I said pulling away but he kept bringing me back to him.  
"So Rose Hathaway, when would you like to get married?"

I gaped at him, trying to think of how to form my words, and I just stared at him. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me carefully, "Did I say something bad?"

"It's just I never thought about it, and we just became close again… Why are you asking me that?" I asked with my heart thumping, I bet he could hear it as well.

"I don't want to lose you anymore, so I thought if we got married. Then I could be with you, forever."

"You are truly the weirdest vampire I've met," I laughed and flung my arms around his neck on my tiptoes, "I don't care when we get married, or where, as long as I'm with you."

"Now see who's being all romantic, you hypocrite," scoffed Adrian and rolled his eyes.

"Oh I see what you're doing, so now you're trying to act like me?" I guessed

"You're so smart Rose!" laughs Adrian and carries me up, then lays me softly on his bed, "I love you little damphir."

My heart starts beating like crazy again, and I looked at his eyes for what felt like hours. I put my hands on his cheek, "Do you really?"

He looked taken aback, but lets out a small smile and nodded. He reaches down for my lips and I wait for the moment for his lips to touch. Once it did, it was like a million tiny fireworks going off in my stomach. I rolled on top of him and took off his shirt, he looked at me with passion in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" I didn't answer him but gave him a kiss instead, "I always was."

[[…]]

**ADRIAN'S POV**

That night was the best night ever. Actually no wait, every night with Rose are always the best nights. The best feeling was waking up to still find her near me, sleeping on my chest with her hair draping across her face.

I push the hair away from her face, revealing the sleeping image of an angel.

Her eyes slowly flutter open and she sits up, looks straight at me, then gets out of bed without a word.

Then she said the most random thing from the living room.

"I love you Adrian."

I furrowed my eyebrows wondering if she took drugs while I was asleep. I walk into the living room to find her making coffee.

"So you just say that without even a good morning?"

"Sorry. My mind kept replaying last night," she said casually taking a sip of her coffee. She stood there with only a wrapped blanket around her to cover her body. She was slim, and she was even more beautiful with her hair cascading down her back.  
"I'll take it as a good thing," I said taking a seat on the sofa.

"I don't usually like admitting things, but I did. You should be honored." she replies and takes a seat next to me with two cups in her hands, "Coffee?" I take it and I sip some of it. We sat there in silence.

"When are you leaving?" I ask

"Tonight." She stands up and goes to the bedroom, I hear some ruffling of blankets, then I notice she threw a pillow from the bed.

"Oh found it," she mumbles, and I laugh as she talks to herself. When she comes out she's wearing her shorts and her bra.

"Someone's looking quite fine today," I said eyeing her, she rolls her eyes, and puts her coffee mug on the table, "Have you seen my shirt?"

"You mean that thing?" I pointed at the crumpled shirt near the pillow, she quickly picks it up and puts it on, she mumbles a thanks as she puts it on.

"I should start packing," mutters Rose

"You look like a frantic crazy woman." I received a glare from her, "Sorry, forgot that you aren't a morning person."

My phone vibrates, and she looks over to it, then she tosses is it at me. She glares at me one last time and says, "Text from Sydney." Then walks out the door.

I look at the message and it says, 'Hey, going to leave soon, it was nice talking to you last night! Oh and I forgot something in your room, I'll be coming by.'

"Shit." I get up, put on a shirt and ran out the door looking for Rose.

**ROSE'S POV**

I honestly didn't know what my problem was. I loved last night it was amazing, but it bugged me how he talked about Sydney before, then when he received a text from her, I couldn't help but get upset. Then I realized that he probably had nights like last night with her while I was with Dimitri.

I sighed and waited for the elevator. I felt angry at myself for letting myself feel like this. They're friends… just friends, but it annoys me how I'm feeling like some over-protected girl. What I got annoyed the most is the fact that he talked to her last night, and never told me about it.

The elevator opens and I see Sydney right in front of me.

_Great… speaking of the devil. _

"Oh hey Rose," greets Sydney with a smile

I force the most natural smile I could give, "Hey Sydney! It's been awhile, how are you?"

"I'm doing good, I just left something around here. Going to leave to Chicago soon. So I guess I won't be seeing you in a while."

"Oh, well you should've told me. We could've talked last night." She shrugged and we both said bye, she walked towards the pathway to Adrian's room, while I walked into the elevator feeling like shit.

I felt scared. Scared that Adrian would leave me, that he would walk out on me, and leave me. Maybe that night was nothing to him. Maybe it was just me who felt something from that night. As the door closes, a hand comes through opening it again, there stood Adrian, breathless, and staring straight at me.

"Don't leave."


	10. Don't walk out the door

Don't walk out the door

**Chapter 10**

**NORMAL POV**

"Don't leave."

Rose stares at him, not being able to move. She walks up to him, and whispers, "Sydney walked over to your room, you should see her before she leaves." Then she lightly pushes him out the elevator and the door closes in front of him, with the image of a sad smile curling up on her lips.

He starts pushing the button like mad but nothing happened. He walks back to his room in a hurry to find Sydney waiting outside his door.

"Hey." She waves, "You get my text?"

"Yeah," replies Adrian and opens his door, she walks in then finds a syringe she dropped while getting rid of the Strigoi.

"You done?" asks Adrian at the doorway, she looks at him and nods.

"Did I do something wrong? You seem really cold towards me," she states

"You'll miss your flight," murmurs Adrian then locked the door as she walked out the door.

"My flight's in an hour, I thought we could hang out for a bit," suggests Sydney, and Adrian shrugged his shoulder, "Sure why not?"

As they walked to the elevator, his phone rang, and it was Lissa.

"Adrian, have you seen Rose?" asks Lissa

"She left a few minutes ago, to her room," answers Adrian

"Well I'm in our room, and all of us haven't seen her at all."

"I'll look for her. Maybe she came back down."

"Alright, well find her soon. Her flight's in 30 minutes."

"What? Isn't she leaving tonight?"

"No, where'd you hear that from?"

"Nevermind, I'll talk to you later." He cut the phone and starts to panic, he left her when she was the most vulnerable. She lied to him because she didn't want to tell him something.

"_Typical Rose."_  
"What's wrong?" asks Sydney as the elevator door opens

"Something came up, I can't see you anymore," says Adrian

"Oh, we can just hang out when we meet again." She looks at him to find him looking guilty.

"I can't see you anymore, we can't meet again," he says and gives her a soft smile

"It's Rose isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, she's someone I can't lose. She gets vulnerable to certain things, and she pushes people away when she has a problem, she acts quite weird in the mornings, then she starts to worry about things, it's quite typical for her," laughs Adrian who receives a smile from Sydney

"You care for her a lot don't you?" He gives her a small nod, and says goodbye to her.

"Take care Sage."

She purses her lips, holds in her tears, walks in the elevator, and holds her head up high.

"Goodbye."

He walks around the hotel trying to look for Rose, he comes back to his room and looks at his watch to find only 15 minutes till they leave.

He calls Lissa and she picks up.  
"She's with us now. You want to talk to her?" asks Lissa

"Yeah."

The phone changes, and he hears a small argument from Lissa and Rose.

"You've got to talk to him Rose… No buts… He deserves an explanation," mumbles Lissa and he hears an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry for getting you worried," says Rose

"Just glad you're okay," replies Adrian

"So how was it meeting up with Sydney?" she asks

"Nothing happened, and I'm sorry for not telling you I talked to her last night."

"No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have to keep you on a leash or anything. You have your freedom," explains Rose

"Why'd you lie to me about your flight this morning… What's going on Rose? This is so you, you'd feel bad about something then not talk about it, then go off into some corner torturing yourself. Tell me Rose, what's happening?"

"Nothing to do with you Adrian," she snapped and sighs, "Look, I'm sorry I've been acting like some cranky frantic woman."

"You're always like that," jokes Adrian who receives a small giggle from Rose

"Maybe one day. When you come back to court, for now you should have fun with Sydney."

"Is this what this whole thing is about? You being jealous of me being with Sydney?" I asked getting annoyed

"No. It's me being angry at myself for letting myself fall into my emotions so quickly without even thinking twice."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Adrian, while I was with Dimitri, you've been with dozens of women, and you met Sydney. She helped you, and yes I admit, I'm feeling angry at myself for letting you go through the pain. But you can't say that the whole relationship didn't feel like anything to you. Before you even think about me, think about Sydney first. Do you want to let her go and be with me? Because, then I'll-," before she could finish she passed the phone to Lissa, she mumbled, "I can't Liss, I can't finish the sentence."

Lissa sighed and answered in place of her, "She said she'll leave you and move on if you think about getting together with Sydney, so you don't need to think about her anymore."

"Tell her tha-," before he could say anything Lissa replied, "Adrian, now's not the time. Come to court and we'll talk. We're going now. Goodbye."

Then he heard Rose say, "SHUT UP CHRISTIAN. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE." Then the phone cut with the silent beeps.

He quickly dialed a number, "Hello? This is Adrian Ivashkov. I'd like to borrow a jet that will send me back to the court right now. Please. Thank you."

**ROSE'S POV**

Once I cut the phone I let out a sigh of defeat and sat down on the chair.

"Look at that, Rose Hathaway giving up on the man she tried to chase down by getting rejected multiple times. Tell me Rosie, why did you let the man you love go?" smirked Christian and I started to fume, with tears of anger begging to come out of my eyes.

"SHUT UP CHRISTIAN. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY LIFE!"

The others snapped their eyes at me.

"Rose, calm down," pleads Lissa

"No Liss, tell your boyfriend to get out of my sight," I said and sat down as far away from Christian.

"Christian, what'd you say to her?" asked Lissa getting angry

"I heard you loud and clear Christian, you better apologize," threatened Eddie  
"I didn't think it was such a big deal," mumbled Christian and came over to me. He sat down next to me and opened his mouth to say something but I shut him up.

"If you're planning to apologize to me, then forget about it."

"Rose, I'm sorry. I said too much. It's just, leaving Adrian like that wasn't what you really wanted, and honestly, this isn't you. You love him and you know it. Yet you left him, telling him that he can go back to his ex and forget about you."

By then I let out a tear or two but quickly wiped them away.  
"I know it's hard. But don't you think you've done enough torturing yourself?"

"I don't know what to do anymore. Seeing him talk about Sydney made me so angry at myself, I thought 'Why did I let him go through the pain.' Or 'Why am I such an idiot'."

"It sounds like you're jealous," says Christian

"Jealousy would be better than what I'm feeling," I murmured

"You're scared Rose, you fear losing him," answers Christian to my mental question of 'Why am I feeling like this?'  
"But why?" I ask

"Because you already lost him, you don't want to lose him another time."

"It's true Rose, don't deny it," said Lissa walking up to me, and reaches out for my hand. She grips them tightly, "Nothing will be over until you finally admit it is. So this is my question for you, are you over Adrian?"

I think about last night, and I bit my lip, "No I'm not. I never was."

"Then that's the answer Rosie," said Christian brightly and smiled, "The old Rose better come back because the Rose I'm talking to is a bore." I lightly punched him and laughed.

"Thanks pyro."

"Just this once." He says and sits back down next to Lissa.

As we arrived back to court, it was still 4 in the afternoon. I walk to my room, and I find it unlocked. I slowly opened the door, and I find a black figure sitting in the dark room.

I flick the light on and I see Adrian, staring at me.

"Shit."


	11. It's a game no one wants to play

It's a game no one wants to play

**Chapter 11**

**NORMAL POV**

"Shit," muttered Rose

He stares at her intently, and stands up so abruptly. He's never stood up from a chair that fast, ever since they broke up.

"Rose why'd you walk out on me like that?" he asked seriously. It was just like before, just like the time they broke up.

Her eyes looked down, "Have you thought about it?"

"If this is about Sydney, then you don't have to worry about it. I told her that we'll never be able to go into this kind of relationship. What is this whole thing about?"

Rose took a deep breath and stared at him in the eye.

"It's about fear. I'm scared to lose you, scared that you'll run off, and I know I did things I regret. But I thought, that you didn't feel the magic I felt last night because you had moments like those with Sydney, or other women, I don't know. Then I realized that the relationship with Sydney mustn't have been something you could easily brush off, and that it might be my fault coming after you, then now I just ruined your friendship with her," blurted Rose. He walked towards her and she looked up to find green eyes staring right down at her.

"I would never love anyone but you, and last night, was magical, it really was, you don't know how happy I was to wake up with you in my arms."

"Are you just saying that?" asks Rose

"No, I'm not. Can we stop playing this game?"

"I don't want to play anymore," says Rose and hugs Adrian tightly

"Let's not play it again, like ever, it's too stressful," sighs Adrian

"How'd you even arrive so fast?"

"A fast jet."

"You rich boy."

"I get that a lot."

He grins at me, and I couldn't help but hug him tighter.

"Rose?"

"I promise I'll never leave you so, please, don't let go of me, ever," whispers Rose

"I promise you my little damphir."

**2 MONTHS LATER**

"ROSE!" yells Adrian from his bedroom

"Yeah?" answers Rose sipping some hot cocoa

"Why didn't you wake me up that I had a meeting today?!"

"You didn't hear? It's cancelled," mumbles Rose and sits down on a chair

"Oh… So I showered and changed for nothing…"

"Feel better, at least you don't have any work now," yawns Rose and gets up from the chair, "Could you clean the mug for me? Thanks."

He smiles and looks at her tie her hair back showing her tattoos.

"I love your tattoos."

She turns around and gives him a grin, "Got another strigoi last night. There are way too many roaming around."

She grabs her stake, and he sends her to his door.

"You coming back tonight?" asks Adrian

"Yeah, promise. I might bring Christian and Lissa too."

"Alright, bye." He kisses her goodbye and sees her walk off.

He couldn't help but feel like he won't be able to see her for a long time after this.

"HEY ROSE!"

She whips around, "What?"

He runs up to her, and kisses her passionately; she kisses him back melting her emotions into the kiss.

"Please don't do anything stupid, please. I can't stop feeling that this will be the last time I see you."

"I'll come back. I promise you. You should wear shoes when you run after people by the way," reminds Rose pointing at his feet.

"Right. I'll see you tonight."

Adrian waves goodbye to her and walks back into his room.

[[…]]

Guardians flooded into Adrian's room as he was asleep, he wakes up groggily.

"What's going on?"

"Immediate evacuation sir, please follow us."  
"Why?" he asks grabbing his coat

"Strigoi attack," mumbles a guardian walking into the room

"Do you know where Guardian Hathaway is?" asks Adrian getting worried

"She's in the infirmary, that is where you are headed right now, many are injured and Queen Vasilisa Dragomir hopes that you can help her." Adrian gave them an understanding nod, and followed them to the infirmary.

He quickly scanned the room and found Lissa.

"Hey cousin, need help?" offers Adrian, who receives a thankful nod, "Where's Rose?"

"Out there in the fighting with Christian."

Just then the doors flung open with Rose coming in, blood splattered all over her. She was fuming with anger and she was carrying Christian on her back.

"Lissa and Adrian, take care of fire-crotch here, he wasted too much energy. Just collapsed."

"Shut up I can still fight," whines Christian as he's slid off her back. Adrian eyes her scratches on her neck, and a huge gash at the side of her stomach.

"Rose, let me heal you up."

"No time, I have to assist Stan, Alberta, and Dimitri." She looks at Adrian, "I'll be back I promise."

Then walks out the infirmary, stake out, and going into battle.

**ROSE'S POV**

As I came to assist Dimitri, Alberta and Stan, I saw one sneaking up behind Dimitri.

"HEY WATCH OUT!" I shouted and ran as fast as I could, before the Strigoi could attack I plunged my stake into it's heart.

"Thanks," panted Dimitri

"Anytime comrade," I smiled, "Just like old times."

"Quit talking you two," scolded Alberta as she just finished staking a strigoi.

"One coming right behind you Rose!" yells Stan, and I put my stake through its heart, "Thanks for the warning!"

I noticed Eddie getting cornered by three strigois.

"That guy needs assistance!" and just when I was about to run, Dimitri held me back, while Stan and Alberta gave me weary glances, "Why aren't we helping him?!"

"It's a lost cause, if you run all the way there, you might get killed," mutters Dimitri

"BUT WE'RE GUARDIANS AND HE'S MY FRIEND!" I yelled and I shook off his hand, then ran off ignoring my name being called multiple times. I reached there in time to stake a strigoi that was about to rip him into shreds.

"Thanks for the back-up," he panted and we stood back to back.

"Welcome. Careful of the one at your right, it's about to pounce at you," I warned

"Been awhile since we fought alongside each other," laughs the guardian

"It won't be the last," I said with a small smile.

"YOUR LEFT," he yelled and when he did the right came at him. We were both prepared and staked both of them.

"Alright, come with me, and run on three, be careful of any attacks that might come towards you from the side," I yelled, and we ran to Alberta's side.

"What happened to Guardian Mark?" asks Stan

"He got attacked, and…" Eddie couldn't finish and looked away in anger of not being able to do anything.

"Eddie, just keep fighting, fight for him," I encouraged

Just then I noticed Jill running out of the infirmary, while the guardians tried to tell her to go back in.

"SHIT EDDIE, JILL!" I ran to her and before any strigoi came to attack, I pushed her inside as a strigoi scratched my back, "AH SHIT!" Eddie was fast enough to stake the strigoi before it gave me my death blow.

"You need to go to the infirmary," ordered Eddie

"BEHIND YOU EDDIE!" I screamed and his reflexes were too slow but the other guardians guarding the door stake the strigoi right before it reached Eddie.

"Take her in," ordered one of the guardians

Eddie dragged me into the infirmary and I saw Lissa rushing to me.

"Oh Rose, what have you done to yourself!" cries Lissa, and starts healing me

"It's all my fault. Oh god, I'm so sorry Rose, I'm so so sorry," sobbed Jill asking for forgiveness

"Where's Adrian?" I asked and Eddie points at him working on a guardian who had a gash on his chest

"He's been more helpful than I thought he would be," says Christian fully recovered.

"Jill why'd you go outside?" I asked

"It's Mia, she's not here or in the evacuation room," cries Jill, "I don't know what to do, our hands are tied, and I can't do anything!"

"Where was the last time you saw her?"

"She was in her room, then I got dragged away from her."

Before my wound was fully healed I pushed Lissa's hand away, and eyed Christian, as well as Eddie.

"We're going to have to go get her," I said, "Pyro, do you think you could make some fire dance on your hands?" He smirked and at that moment fire burst out on his hands.

"I got this."

"Alright, team. Let's go," I ordered, but I was pulled back by Lissa.

"Your wounds aren't healed yet!" hissed Lissa

"Wounds are nothing compared to someone's life at risk, I'll be safe, tell Adrian I love him."

"You ready?" asks Eddie

"I was born ready."

"Let's kick some strigoi ass"

The three of us laughed and went into battle.


	12. Rescue

Rescue

**Chapter 12**

**EDDIE'S POV**

When I heard about Mia still in some building, maybe scared for life, and crying, she might even be threatened right now made me go crazy. Rose could see the concern in my eyes.

"Eddie, look at me, you've got to calm down, and hope that she's okay," comforted Rose and I gave her an assuring nod. She walks into Mia's room, to find no one except a trashed room. Then she notices a trail of water.

"Christian, flicker a small light," ordered Rose and once Christian did, we followed the trail of water to find that it lead to a bathroom. Rose stopped walking making both Christian and I to stop.

"What is it?" asks Christian

"Guys, form a triangle," mumbled Rose, and we immediately stood back to back.

"Shh, I heard something," I said hearing distant footsteps, "Turn the fire off."

"But we can't see anything then! It's my only weapon," begged Christian

"Fine, just keep it low."

We saw a figure stand in front of us, and we all immediately got into a defensive position.

"Someone check the bathroom," whispered Rose, and I slipped into the bathroom quietly looking for anything suspicious. Then that's when I saw a strigoi in midair, drowning in water, and there was Mia controlling it with tears. Her hands trembled.  
"THAT'S NOT MIA, ATTACK THAT THING," I yelled from the bathroom, I staked the strigoi Mia was drowning and it instantly died. Then the water splashed onto the bathroom tile, and she started crying into my shirt.

"Thank you so much," she sobbed into my shirt staining it with tears.

"It's okay. Don't worry, we got you." I stroked her hair soothingly and just when things were finally calm, fire burst through the bathroom door.

"CHRISTIAN WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Rose

"HOLY SHIT!"

"What if Eddie got burnt to death!" scolded Rose coming into the bathroom

"No guys, I think I'm fine," I replied laughing at their argument. I noticed that Rose's jacket's sleeve got burnt, "Is that Christian's piece of art?" I asked pointing at it, she nodded and gave him a shove. Then we heard fast paced footsteps.

"We need to go. Now," ordered Rose, she shattered open the bathroom window and looked down, "We jump from here, it's not that high so it won't matter. Do you think you guys can do it?"

We all nodded and we all jumped at the same time. Rose was the first one to get up, "They're close. What's the closest way to the infirmary?" I noticed she was limping a bit but that didn't slow down her pace.

"Follow me," motioned Christian and took the lead.

"Are you alright Mia?" asked Rose sounding worried, Mia nodded her head and flashed her an assuring smile

"What you did there was amazing," complimented Christian

"Yeah, very powerful," agreed Rose and stopped in her tracks pulling back Christian.

"Don't move, there are about 5 coming towards us, and 5 coming from the other side. This is just a guess so be prepared for more."

"What the hell do we do?" asks Mia scared

"Do you think you guys can use your magic?" asked Rose taking her stake out.

"But I need water."

"Don't worry, there'll be enough of water soon," smirks Rose and takes out a knife then plunges it into the water pipe. Soon enough there was a huge amount of water on the ground, creating puddles.

"This enough?" asked Rose

"More than enough," smiles Mia and starts bending it.

"Eddie with Mia, and stake all the strigoi that are drowning. Christian, you already know what to do." All four of us stood back to back, and just as Rose said we saw the strigoi running at a high speed towards us.

"NOW!" yelled Rose. Everything was such a rush, both water and fire came to life. All I thought was staking all the strigoi, and Mia drowned most of the strigoi. One came right behind her.

"DUCK MIA!"

She ducked and I staked that strigoi right at the heart. Rose and Christian were just about done, when one of the strigoi went straight for Strigoi.

"CHRISTIAN BEHIND!" yelled Mia, and Christian shot fire through both his hands to the back, the strigoi caught on fire, allowing Rose to stake it.

"NOW! MORE WILL COME!" yelled Rose and we all ran. We reached the battleground and saw that they were still fighting.

"How'd the wards break?" asked Mia looking at all the dead guardians

"The question is, the amount of strigoi numbers are not decreasing. What is going on with the ward?" questioned Christian. We spotted the infirmary and I finally noticed the gash on Mia's leg.

"Mia what happened there?" I asked

"I got scratched, one of them were trying to drag me down," said Mia still running

"Here go on my back," I said and stopped making Rose and Christian stop, Mia hesitantly went on.

"CHRISTIAN!" yelled Rose and Christian's hand instantly shot fire which got a strigoi behind me. Rose ran and staked his heart.

"Guys let's go!" shouted Christian, the guardians noticed us and let us in. I didn't look back but I felt a strong push behind my back, and heard grunts behind me.

When we got in I sighed in relief. But I stopped, when I looked around to find Rose missing.

"Guys where's Rose?"

Christian and Mia's head snapped up, they looked around. I ran out to find Rose thrown against a wall, I saw two guardians, and two strigoi already staked.

"CHRISTIAN!" I yelled and took my stake out. Christian instantly came out and shot fire at the strigoi who attacked her. She staggered up but staked him, "Die bitch."

I ran to her and looked at her, she had blood running down my neck with two bite marks.

"Did he bite you?"

She nodded and nearly collapsed. Her arm was bleeding, she was hurt everywhere.

"Come back in," said Christian pulling her but she resisted.

"We need to get guardians to guard this place," said Rose and stood in front of the door, "Tell Mia to bring two replacement guards."

"Rose, what the hell! You'll kill yourself!" yelled Christian

"JUST DO IT CHRISTIAN!" I shouted, "Or else she'll stay here the whole time if you don't bring a replacement." Christian nodded and ran back in. I looked at her, she clutched her stake so tightly, blood dripped from her hand.

"Hey Rose, here." I tossed her an extra pair of gloves, she accepted them and put them on quickly.

"Thanks Eddie."

"Let's hope we make it out alive."

"Eddie, one's coming right at us," said Rose and gripped her stake. Instead of going towards me, the strigoi went right at Rose. She was ready and staked the strigoi right at it's heart, but the strigoi already plunged his nails into her shoulders. She had blood running down her shoulders and she kept the pain to herself. She kicked the strigoi away.

"Rose, you're losing too much blood," I said and four guardians came outside. The moment they saw Rose, one of them motioned me to take her to the infirmary.

Before I even reached her, she collapsed.


	13. All's well that ends well?

All's well that ends well

**Chapter 13**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I saw Christian running in and asking two guardians to go outside, they nodded and brought four others with them. I needed a break from the healing and as I was sitting down Eddie brought in Rose. I could hear her faint heartbeat.

Lissa was the first one to reach her who tried to heal her wounds but she used up too much spirit. I ran at the fastest pace, I was there holding Lissa's hand transferring my spirit into her. The wounds slowly closed, and I noticed the bite mark at the side of her neck. I controlled my anger and breathed in slowly.

"What happened to her?" I asked glaring at all three of them.

"She… was attacked while our backs were towards her, she pushed me in before the strigoi reached her." said Eddie. I looked down at Rose whose eyes slowly opened.

"Rose?" I asked holding her hand.

"What's going on?" asked Rose and slowly got up. Lissa flung her arms around Rose, and started crying, "Your heartbeat was so faint, you were so close to dying Rose."

"Was I?" laughed Rose and looked around at the hurt guardians, "Screw it. Thanks Liss, but I'm fuming right now."

"No Rose, you've got to calm down," I said holding her back, "Her wounds are healed but she lost too much blood."

"He's right, just rest," mumbled Eddie, "And thanks for the push."

She smiled at him, "We're fellow guardians, we watch each other's backs."

"Yeah, thanks for coming after me too," thanked Mia and grinned at her.

"I did it because I wouldn't imagine life without you guys," smiled Rose and got off the bed, "I know you want me to be in bed Adrian and rest, but I have to do what I was born to do."

"What is that?" I asked

"To protect," said Rose and wrapped her arms around me, I smelt her intoxicating scent.

"Be safe," I whispered and kissed her lightly, she put her hand on my cheek then went out the infirmary. Eddie soon joined her along with Christian, while Mia was getting a bandage.

**ROSE'S POV**

"Guys, we need to think," I said, "There's a huge amount of them, and we keep killing but they keep coming."

"Something must be wrong with the wards."

"We should go talk to Stan," I suggested and we ran to Stan, who stood there breathless. He noticed us and greeted us, "How's the fighting?"

"It's going fine, but have you noticed that the strigoi numbers aren't dying?" I asked. Stan looked around and finally realized that the numbers never died.

"You're trying to tell me something must be wrong?" suggested Stan

We all nodded, Christian spoke up, "Guardian Stan Alto, I would like you to show us the way to the wards, with people who can bring up the wards."

"We already sent a group there."

"Did they ever come back?" asked Eddie, and Stan stood silent, "I haven't seen them."

Then Alberta rushes to us, "The ward team are all dead, except one, who delivered the message."

We stood there, and Alberta looks at us then back at Stan.

"We got to get there or else this is a fight we're bound to lose," said Christian convincingly because they let us go with 5 other guardians who can bring up the ward but Christian was supposed to stay back. Instead he insisted that this was his job and he needed to fight alongside with us, so he ended up coming with us. In a way I was glad he was with us, his power comes in handy.

As we walk towards the wards, my stomach got nauseous.

"Incoming, behind you Eddie!" I yelled and he ducked as I plunged my stake into a strigoi behind him, "Good instincts"

"Thanks," mumbled Eddie

"Is that it?" asked Christian pointing at the many bodies dead on the floor with blood splattered everywhere.

"Holy shit," muttered Stan

"There are more coming soon, so many more," I stated feeling even more nauseous.

The guardians quickly got to work, as Christian, Stan, Eddie, and me. The ward was back up and we let out a sigh of relief.

"There are going to be people messing with it," said Eddie pointing at humans coming towards us, "Who wants to punch them?"

"I've got a better idea," smirked Christian and shot fire at them, they caught on it but it was the type of fire that won't harm them. They were scared enough and they ran off in fear.

"Good job pyro, I'm impressed," I laughed and stopped when the nauseous feeling came back. I pushed Stan to the right and staked the strigoi that was lurking around his back.

"Thank you Guardian Hathaway," thanked Stan with a faint smile

"Call me Rose."

I helped him up and we made our way back. We immediately noticed that the number of the strigoi decreased and soon there were none left.

Dimitri and Alberta were the first ones to come up to us.

"I'm so glad you guys made it," mumbled Alberta letting out a sigh of relief

"We're proud of you all," complimented Dimitri and eyed me with pride, "Roza, good job out there."

"Thanks, couldn't have done it with these losers," I joked

"I'm surprised you're still walking, seeing that you nearly died," laughed Christian.

"Shut up fire-crotch."

"Can you come up with a better name?" asked Christian sounding bored. I pushed him and he gasped at me, "Rose Hathaway, how dare you!"

We laughed and said goodbye to Dimitri, Alberta and Stan. We walked to the infirmary and guardians started to whisper as they saw us.

Christian started grinning.  
"Stop smiling like that," said Eddie looking like he's totally weirded out

"Only if you could hear the things they're saying."  
"What are they saying?" I asked

"Well one of them said, 'I heard with they rescued Mia Rinaldi who was stuck in a building, and they managed to rescue her even when they were cornered by 10 strigoi.'" All three of us laughed.

"They exaggerate," smiled Eddie

"But it was a weird journey," stated Christian

"Remember when you nearly blew up the whole room emo-boy?"

"I tried to control it!"

"You could've killed me!" I argued going into the infirmary and Adrian immediately hugged me. Christian and Eddie moved away awkwardly but were greeted by Mia, Jill and Lissa.

"What's wrong Adrian?" I stroked his back and held him close.

"God Rose, what's wrong with you!" he scolded and I blinked a few times.

"I was doing my job?" I said, not exactly sure of what to say

"You're not supposed to run when you have a twisted ankle!" yelled Adrian pointing at my ankle

"Hm, didn't notice that," I laughed and he scowled at me

"What if you died?!"

"I don't die that easily Ivashkov," and I put my hand on his cheek, "I promised to come back tonight."

"You're crazy little damphir."

"I get that a lot"

The infirmary doors flung open and I turned around to see my mom, she rushed to me and hugged me tightly. Abe was right behind her.

"Mom? Abe?" I patted her back and she let go with tears in her eyes.

"Rose Hathaway, I thought you died! I heard all these rumors that you got flung to the wall by a strigoi and all that!"

"Oh I did, but I'm not dead," I assured

"AND I also heard you got your blood sucked and that you lost so much blood you nearly died as well!"

"That happened too," I said and she hugged me again

"Thank god you're okay though," she said and she looked behind me to find Adrian.

"Oh, you're back together with him?" she asked and I nodded with a smile

"I'm happy mom, so just, please let me be," I pleaded and she nodded.

"Well I'm proud of my daughter, going through that much pain yet she's here smiling," said Abe proudly and patted my shoulder; "Don't forget to invite me to your wedding."

I immediately nudged him lightly, "Really? I honestly doubt that'll happen soon."

"I got some catching up to do with your mom, so I'll see you at the party tomorrow!" says Abe and walks out the door with mom.

"Party? There's a party tomorrow?" I asked Adrian who nodded

"It's more of a celebration," states Adrian and smiles, "It'll be fun to just loosen up!"

My eyes started to droop down, and everything turned white, then I fell onto the floor. I felt the cold touch of the tiles, and I heard my name being called over and over. I let my fatigue take over and I closed my eyes, dozing off into wonderland.


	14. Just fun

Just fun

**CHAPTER 14**

**ROSE'S POV**

I woke up with aches all over my body. I looked around and saw that I was still in the infirmary. I see Adrian next to me with his head resting on the side of the bed, and his hand was gripping mine. I gripped his hand tightly and he instantly shot up. He looked right at me.

"You woke up just in time or else you would've missed the party! If you've woken up an hour late Lissa would be going frantic," teased Adrian

"That's an interesting way of greeting me from my deep sleep," I rolled my eyes and shook his hands off but he resisted.

"I couldn't visit your dreams, and I just sat there for the last 10 hours wondering if you'll ever wake up," I looked at him and he had concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine Adrian, I'm just really sore."

"That's better than having twisted ankles…" He stared at me indicating that he was disappointed in me.

"Why are you still going on and on about the ankle?"  
"I swear, things could've gone horribly wrong! Rose, you have to be careful, I don't want you dying," mumbled Adrian and he had his serious face, I stared at him and saw the amount of worry he held in, "Also, when you just collapsed on the floor last night, I thought you had some crazy heart-attack."

"I was just tired! Relax Adrian, I'm here and alive!" Before Adrian could reply, Lissa bangs the door open.

"ROSE HATHAWAY! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Great, now I have to deal with her," I cringed when she glared at me. She'd be a scary mom.

"YOU RUN AROUND WITH A TWISTED ANKLE? AND GET STABBED ON THE SHOULDER BY A STRIGOI, AND YOU STOOD IN GUARD EVEN THEN?!" scolded Liss and Adrian nodded to everything she said.

"Where'd you hear that from?!" I yelled

"EDDIE TOLD ME EVERYTHING!" shouted Lissa, "You don't know how worried you made me." Her voice went softer and walked towards me.

"I'm fine Liss, don't worry. You should be worried about Christian, he's dangerous," I complained

"Christian? Why?"

"HE NEARLY BURNT ME TO DEATH!" I yelled flinging my hands in the air

"Well, he's fine now, and the party's in about 5 hours, time to get ready! I already got you discharged, so change quick," ordered Lissa and flung a bag at me, "Your change of clothes are in here. I'll be waiting outside!"

I groaned, "I hate getting ready…"

"I already know you'll look beautiful," whispered Adrian in my ear. I giggled at how his breath tickled my ear.  
"Adrian, you should go now! Go get ready!" I said laughing and lightly pushed him away

"But I want to see you change!"

I smacked his arm… hard this time, and he winced, "That's what you get for being a perv."

"Alright, fine, I'm going now. I'll just be with Christian, and Eddie," said Adrian and gave me a kiss.

"I've always wondered if you hang out with people your age."

"Oh, I used to hang out with some of the Zelkos, you know when I partied. I still have contact with them, just not that close anymore."

"Interesting."

"Did you think I was a loner?" asked Adrian laughing

"No, it's just I've never seen you hang around your 'dudes' or anything."

"I walk solo," said Adrian and gave a small wave as he walked out the door, then he walked back in, "Hey little damphir, good morning. Glad you woke up."

I laughed, "Good morning Ivashkov"

Then he walked out, leaving me smiling like goofy. I changed into my clothes and saw that Lissa brought my favorite shirt, and jeans.

I walked outside to be greeted by a tight hug from Jill, and she started sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Rose, that I made you go all through that," cried Jill and I lightly pushed her away giving her a soft smile.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for Mia. Thank you for telling me Jill," I thanked her and she nodded. There was tension in the air, and Liss broke it.

"So who's coming over to my room?" asked Liss. Mia, Jill and I raised our hands.

"Damn, is this like an all girls only party?" asks Christian from behind Liss, who was walking with Eddie.

"Seems like it Christian," laughs Eddie

"I thought I would receive some special invite," whines Christian as a joke, and all of us burst into small giggles, "Anyways, how are you feeling Rose?"

"Yeah, you just collapsed randomly, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and stared at you," explains Eddie

"Wow, that's embarrassing," I laughed, "I'm feeling good, but there are sores all around my body."

"Same," mumbles Christian and Eddie nodded agreeing with both of us.

"Anyways, we, men, are off to get ready," says Christian and gives a small kiss to Liss, then walks past us, "Oh have you seen Adrian?"

"Yeah, he just went to your room," I said

"Shit, he's going to kill us," said Eddie and quickly ran to wherever they were going.

"BYE ROSIE! AND SEE YOU AT 7 LISS!" yells Christian and runs after Eddie, "HEY EDDIE WAIT, I'M NOT SUPERMAN!"

"JESUS CHRISTIAN, WHAT ARE YOU, 90?!"

Then they argue as they run, and I mentally face-palmed myself while Lissa was enjoying the show.

"Shouldn't we get ready?" asked Mia

"Yeah we should," agreed Jill and we all went up to Lissa's room

**ADRIAN'S POV**

Just when I was about to open Christian's room, I see them both running towards me.

"ADRIAN DON'T OPEN THE DOOR!" yells Eddie and I stare at them weirdly, ignoring their warnings I open the door. A huge bucket of water spills down my head. I start fuming in anger and glare at them.

"We told you not to open it," shrugged Christian who was silently laughing.

"Sorry Adrian, we were planning to leave that prank for Rose, because Lissa left her dress in Christian's room," laughed Eddie

"Well glad that I took the prank in place for her," I glared at them clearly furious.

"We're sorry," apologized Eddie and his tone sounded like he was scared.

"You guys are hopeless," I complain and walk into their bathroom grabbing a towel.

"No we aren't, we like having fun, and I'm sure you do too, so want to hear our master plan?" asks Christian with a smirk, and received an interested stare from Adrian.

"Count me in, I need some more fun in my life," agrees Adrian

"Thought Rose would be enough fun in your life," mentions Eddie and that shut me up for awhile.

"She is enough fun in my life, but did you notice how I said 'more fun'," I explained laughing at how I proved Eddie wrong. But that was a close one, I shouldn't have said that.

"Right, knew that," blushes Eddie a little embarrassed

"But before you guys explain the master plan to me, I need a shower."

"Yeah you do since that water was mixed with a bit of dirt," laughed Christian and I was ready to murder him. He backed away as soon as he saw my look. I went in the bathroom and took a nice long shower.

"HEY ADRIAN, YOU'VE BEEN THERE FOR 10 MINUTES!" yelled Christian through the door

"So?" I answered

"That's longer than the amount of time guys usually shower," mentions Eddie

"Well whose fault is it that my hair has pieces of dirt in it?" I yelled and that shut them up. Both of them started arguing.

"Christian, I told you it was a bad idea!"

"It wasn't for Adrian but Rose!"

"What if Liss came in instead of Rose?"

"I would get killed."

"You don't think!"

"I DO!"

And the argument went on, and I couldn't help but laugh. I opened the door to find both of them sitting on the couch flicking through the TV channels.

"Look it's Conor Maynard," points out Eddie

"He has a weird nose," notices Christian

"My god he does!" laughs Eddie

"What are you? Girls?" I ask wrapping a towel and I pick up my cellphone.

"Boys can say things about boys right?" asks Eddie looking at Christian and he nodded in agreement. Just then the door bell rang, and I sprang to get it hoping it was Rose. But it opened and it was room service. I open the door, and he greets me.

"Lord Ivashkov, is this the suit you asked for us to bring to you? Also you asked for a pair of extra clothes from your room, so here it is."

"Yes, thank you," I said and took it.

"Well then, I should take a shower," said Christian and got up from his seat

"Sit down here Adrian, I have to tell you the plan," says Eddie and pats the free seat. I wore my shirt and my sweats then sat next to Eddie. He looked at me weirdly.

"What?"

"Never thought you were the type to wear sweats."

"I'm not," I laughed and took the remote from him, "So tell me. What's the plan?"

"It's a surprise, for Rose." My head snapped at him and I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't tell me it's a prank."

"No even better."

And that was the first time I saw Eddie smirk.


	15. A ruined plan

A ruined plan

**CHAPTER 15**

**ROSE'S POV**

Mia and Jill were the first ones to finish. I was surprised when I came into Lissa's room because there were four make-up people, and four other people who did your hair. I was rushed to a seat, and for the last 2 hours they did my make up and hair. The great thing was that, after that, they gave us nice foot massages, and shoulder massages. Soon enough my aches were all gone.

I looked over at Lissa and her face looked beautiful. Mia and Jill looked absolutely innocent and stunning. Once we were all done and complimenting each other, they started changing.

"Guys, I can't find my dress," I said, "Liss where'd you put it?"

Her head snapped up, "CRAP. I left it in Christian's room."

"We should call them," suggested Jill taking her phone out. Then we heard a knock and opened it to find room service.

"Uh yes?" answers Mia, and takes the package.

"What is it?" asks Lissa

"It's my dress," I said and pulled it out with a note stuck to it.

_Next time remind Lissa to not forget it in Christian's room. Don't worry I didn't open it or sneak a look._

_Love, Adrian_

"Adrian sent it." I smiled and the girls let out a breath of relief.

"NOW. TIME TO PUT ON OUR DRESSES!" squealed Lissa going into her girl mode.

I take out my dress to find it's not a very long dress, and looks fun to wear.

"Wow Lissa, didn't think you'd find a dress that's very me."

"Well you see Rose, I would've loved dolling you up in a stunningly beautiful long dress that I found but this isn't some super fancy party but more of a celebration. So I thought, why not let Rose have some freedom," explained Lissa and gave me a small smile

"Aww thanks Liss," I said and hugged her. Liss looked absolutely beautiful in her dress, it was long and it was very queen-like ( . ?cda6c1)

Mine was a bit different from hers.[**A/N, it's the one in the middle**] It was short and didn't look as beautiful but I loved it just the way it was. I put it on and all three girls looked at me.

"You are one hell of a sexy damphir," mumbled Jill and Lissa stood there adoring me.

"That dress shows off your legs and your curves," points out Liss and I look down to find it a bit poofed but you could still see my curves.

"Thanks for picking this out for me Liss," I thanked and she was all over the place saying how proud she is of me to turn out so beautiful, and random things like that, "Calm down Liss, you'll mess up your hair."

"Right."

We all laughed, and we looked at the time to find an hour to kill.

"So what do we do now?" asked Jill

"We need jewelry," said Mia

"Of course! That's what was missing!" mentions Lissa and brought out a HUGE box of jewelry. We started picking out random bracelets and necklaces. Lissa wore her crown, and a beautiful necklace. Mia chose to take a charm bracelet and a bracelet that dangled down which matched with her strapless light blue flowy dress. Jill wore a purple tight dress, that had rhinestones as decorations, and she matched that with beautiful diamond earrings. I took silver bracelets, and a diamond necklace that showed off my chest.

"My god Rose, you look stunning," compliments Mia again looking at me up and down.

"Thanks, you too! Bet Eddie will love you in that outfit," I said back and surprisingly she blushed.

"Mia, just admit it, you like Eddie," laughs Jill flicking through a magazine

"No I don't!" she said in denial but it was all over her face

"Sure you don't. Mia, come on! He's a great guy!" encourages Lissa and smiles at her.

"But what if he doesn't?" asks Mia scared and I scoffed, she looked at me confused.

"Of course he likes you!" I said flinging my hands in the air and realized that I blurted his secret. Lissa stares at me in shock.

"H-he does?"

"NO! I meant YES, but it's just obvious!" I said stammering

"Yeah! I mean did you see the way he ran after you when Jill told Rose that you were hidden somewhere?" said Lissa covering for me while Jill stood there nodding, good thing she didn't notice that we were trying our best covering it up.

"But that doesn't mean he likes me," said Mia and sighed

"Stop with that kind of depressing attitude!" says Jill and gets up, "It's a night of fun ladies! We get to party with the queen!" We all laughed at that and heard the doorbell ring.

"Looks like the bachelors are here," I said and got out of my seat.

"Jill, who's your date?" asks Mia out of the blue

"He's not here," mumbles Jill and brushes the subject away as if she was hiding something.

"Who is he Jill?" I asked

"I'll tell you later," she replies and I nodded.

Lissa came in with Eddie, Christian and Adrian behind her.

"Well, well, well the ladies are all dressed up," says Christian and smiles

**NORMAL POV**

Rose had her back turned to Adrian, but he knew that it was Rose. Her hair was curled and tied up into a messy yet beautiful kind of hairstyle. There were strands of her hair dangling at the front. She turned around and he stood there not being able to move.

"You look absolutely beautiful little damphir," says Adrian and walks towards her.

"You're not so bad yourself," laughs Rose and looks at his suit. He wore a black suit, with a blood red blouse that was paired with a black tie.

"Hey, stop with the chitty-chat! Let's get this party on the road!" shouts Christian and walks out the door with Lissa.

We all walk out and we go to the ballroom. We get gasps, and adoring looks from everyone we passed.

"Do you guys notice how hot we look?" said Rose and looked around

"I noticed!" laughs Mia

"We are quite the dashing group," says Adrian and put his hand around Rose's waist.

"Who's ready to party tonight?" says Eddie and opens the ballroom door. It was a huge ballroom with music blasting through the speakers, and neon lights all over the room.

"Damn, who did the planning?" asked Adrian staring at the room in awe

"Me," answers Lissa

"Aunt Titania would've never thought about this," says Adrian, "Too 21st century." We all laughed at that and we went to grab some drinks.

Adrian, Eddie and Christian excused themselves from the girls and went outside.

"Shouldn't you be sitting at the throne?" asks Jill and Lissa looks at the empty throne.

"CRAP!" she yells and fast-walks to her throne then takes her seat. The Moroi bow down at her, and she nods with satisfaction. Then a messenger comes in and whispers in her ear. She looks bewildered and nods, she stands up then does a small 'ahem ahem'.

"We have all gathered here to give respect to the many guardians that risked their lives to save us, Moroi, from the infamous strigois who attacked last night. Many of the guardians have died protecting us, let us remember them and thank them for protecting our lives." Her speech ended and she let out a sigh as she sat down. All the moroi raised their glasses up and took a drink.

"Where'd the guys go?" asked Jill taking her phone out and texted somebody

"Dunno," shrugs Mia and takes a sip of the punch.

"You do know there's alcohol mixed with that punch," points out Jill

"Hey, I'm just going to go check up on them," says Rose and walks out the door to find no one there.

She notices the three talking and is about to walk up to them when she gets pulled by a hand over her mouth. Once in the shadows, the hand is let go.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she yells

"Roza," says the figure and she realizes it's Dimitri

"What do you want?"

"You need to run now," says Dimitri

"Why?"

"That's the message I received from your mother Janine and Alberta, as well as Stan, it's an order for you to run, she's holding off strigois at the wards and I'm supposed to announce that all Moroi to run, while the guardians go out to fight."

"You're crazy! Why are you telling me this first?" I yelled and shook his hand off.

"Because your mom said so! Roza please, just take Lissa and run now. I'll be coming with you all," ordered Dimitri

"Not without my friends," I snapped then got an understanding nod from Dimitri and ran to the three of the guys, "EDDIE!"

He runs up to me with a grin, and I had a serious look, that made him to frown.

"What is it?"

"Get Mia, and Jill, tell them to pack up right now. Tell Adrian to get a private jet down here now, and go in the plane with Christian, and the rest. You all have to get out of here," I said and Eddie nodded without asking why. Lissa instantly came through the doors looking calm, but immediately ran when she found us.

"I heard from Dimitri. I already got a plane geared up, and other Morois have cars to carry them somewhere far away. By the way Rose, no need to go pack up our things. I already made an emergency suitcase for all of you, except Adrian," she says

"Don't worry, I've got my emergency suitcase," says Adrian walking towards us

"Where'd you put it?" I asked

"It's in my room, why? We need it now?" asks Adrian, and we all quickly nod.

"Meet us at the boarding area," says Liss who goes back in and drags Mia and Jill outside.

"Alright, Adrian, we've got to move quick," I ordered and once we got back in Adrian's room, he grabbed his things then we ran like we would die any minute. Once I made Adrian board the plane, I looked at him with one last smile. Then I quietly whispered to the pilot, "Once I get off the plane, take them far away from here. Do NOT listen to them when they tell you to open the door." I got a nod from him.

"Hey Rose what are you doing?" asks Christian from the back standing up, and I look at him apologetically.

"Christian, pass me my change of clothes right behind you," I said and he tossed it at me. I grabbed then gave one last look at them, "I love you guys." Then nodded at the pilot who started to warm up the jet, and closed the doors. I heard Lissa scream my name. I jumped off the plane and took my stake out feeling nauseous. I saw a strigoi aiming to break the door open.

"Get the fuck away from that door," I yelled getting its attention and it smiled at me.

"So were you kicked off the plane?" asks the strigoi menacingly

"No, I decided to because I'd rather kill you than stand around doing nothing." The strigoi hissed at me and came right at me, "Wrong move."

I plunged the stake into the strigois heart. I looked at the windows of the plane, and I saw Adrian looking at me with pain, everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Lissa was banging on the window.

I gave a bow, and took my bag then ran into the shadows.

I might not even make it out alive, but as I saw them fly off, I knew that I've done my job and that was enough.


	16. Nobody said it was easy

Nobody said it was easy

**CHAPTER 16**

**ADRIAN'S POV**

I looked back to see Rose talking to the pilot about something in a low voice, as I joined the others and sat down she was still talking to him, ordering him.

"Hey Rose what are you doing?" asks Christian standing up from behind me, I look at her as she gives him the look of guilt, as if she was about to do something that would hurt all of us.

"Christian, pass me my change of clothes right behind you," she asks and he tosses is at her. I guess Lissa prepared her guardian clothes for her as well, then she said "I love you guys."

I quickly stood up and was about to grab her but she jumped off the plane.

"ROSE!" screams Lissa coming beside me and was about to jump down but I grabbed her back, "CALM DOWN LISSA!"

She runs to one of the windows and bangs on it. I join her to see that Rose is already fighting with a strigoi. Once she stabbed it, she looked at us she gave a bow, and ran off.

I fell back into my seat in shock, "Rose…"

"WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" cried Lissa and grabbed the collars of Dimitri, "DID YOU PUT HER UP TO THIS?!"

"No! She chose to do this! I never told her to!" yelled Dimitri panicking

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME, I COULD'VE GONE WITH HER!" shouted Eddie pissed

"She's going to get herself killed if she's alone," cried Jill

"Especially at night!" yells Christian

"SHE WON'T EVEN LAST AN HOUR!" screams Lissa crying and crying

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! THIS IS ROSE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! DON'T LOSE HOPE IN HER!" I yelled

"BUT WHAT IF SHE'S DEAD?!" cries Lissa

My phone rings and I look at it, "It's Rose."

All of their heads snap up at me, "WELL PICK IT UP!"

I quickly answer it, "ROSE?"

"Shhh, Adrian don't yell!" laughs Rose, "Don't worry I'm fine right now. I met up with my mom and I'm with other guardians. Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"That's good, where are you guys planning to go?" asks Rose

"Uh… Vegas? I don't know Rose," I mumbled unsure of what to say

"No, not Vegas. Too dangerous, go somewhere that is in daylight."

"Like Asia?" I asked

"I don't know Adrian, think of something, or go to a place that has wards set up properly. As far as I know, the court isn't the safest place right now, someone's messing up with the wards," explains Rose

"What about you? Are you going to be alright?"

She sighs and in a shaky breath she lets out a laugh, "I'm not even sure right now, there's no one to help the injured, we're all dying one by one. If I don't make it just know I love you, and don't you forget that."

"Rose-," I was about to answer when she cut me off.

"I don't have much time, but you have to go somewhere far away. When I say far away, I mean FAR away."

"WHERE ROSE?! WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO POSSIBLY GO?!"

"ITALY. GO TO ITALY," she yells back anxious to guide me somewhere safe.

"Will you meet us there?"

"Yes I will."

"Then I'll see you in Venice. Promise?" I ask waiting for answer.

"I pro-," then the phone was silent, and I heard her scream. The phone cut after that.

"Rose? Hello? ROSE!"

I tried dialing back but it didn't work, and I threw my phone on the seat.

"What's wrong?" asks Lissa anxious

"The phone cut…" I said and I couldn't help but grab the collar of Dimitri

"Lord Ivashkov let's calm down."

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! YOU KNEW SHE WOULD DO THIS DIDN'T YOU?!" I yelled in anger, "YOU KNEW SHE WOULD DO THIS, YET YOU DIDN'T BOTHER STOPPING HER! WHY?"

"BECAUSE THAT'S HOW ROSE IS! SHE'LL HATE YOU FOREVER IF YOU HOLD HER BACK!"

"BUT IF YOU HELD HER BACK SHE WOULD LIVE!" I pushed him and I buried my head into my hands, "What am I going to do with my life?"

"Where are we headed to?" asked the pilot from the front

"Venice. Italy."

"Italy?" asks Mia confused

"Rose said to go there, and she'll meet us there… if…" I couldn't stop and I let out shaky breaths

"If what?" asked Eddie

"If she made it out alive," I finally said and I heard a sob from Lissa

"I hate this, why would she do this?" cries Jill

"She'll come back. She will," hoped Christian and let out a sigh

**ROSE'S POV**

As I was about to promise him, I saw Alberta getting stabbed through the shoulder by a strigoi. I screamed, Alberta wasn't someone I was so close to but she was someone who played a role in my life, she encouraged me to not give up as a guardian. I ran to her and before the strigoi stabbed her again, I leapt into the fight and plunged my stake into its heart.

"Oh Rose, thank you so much," said Alberta and put pressure on her shoulder

"You need to go to the infirmary," I said and led her to the medical room. By then I was fuming with anger. Once Alberta was in the infirmary I took control.

"SOMEONE GET THE WARDS BACK UP. NOW!" I yelled commanding two guardians who quickly nodded and went to get more guardians.

"MOM!" I screamed and I saw her run towards me dodging the strigoi attacks.

"ROSE HATHAWAY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" screams mom and holds me close, "You need to go now!"

"I can't. The plane's gone."

"What do you mean the plane's gone?"

"It left. I jumped out of it at the last minute."

"Why would you do that?" shouts Mom making me cringe

"I CAN'T POSSIBLY RUN AWAY AND BE HAPPY!"

"But this is a hopeless game! The number is never-ending!"

"You need to get the wards up and some of you need to go out in daylight to find humans lurking near the bushes. I know this is against the rules but you need to kill them."

"We can't kill humans!"

"YOU NEED TO! Or else we're all dead."

My mom considers this and finally nods her head. Her head snaps up when she notices that three guardians defeated the last one.

"My god, did you order them to set up the ward already?" asks Mom

"Yeah," I smiled and soon enough many of the guardians sighed in relief.

"A HUMAN!" yells a guardian from the ward

I let go of my mom and ran to the human, ignoring that I went out the ward. He was about to run out of my grip when I pushed him to the ground.

"How many more are there?" I yelled

"THERE ARE NONE! I RAN AWAY TO TELL YOU A MESSAGE," cried the boy in fear

"I don't believe you." I dragged him into the ward and pinned him down again.

"I swear I'm telling you the truth!"

"What message is it?"

"They will attack every night and humans are helping them, in return for an immortal life."

"Yeah we all know why. But tell us how you're getting in!"

"THE HUMANS! THEY BREAK THE WARD WITH SILVER STAKES!"

"How do we stop them?!" I ask

"You kill them."

"We cannot kill them, that goes against our rules," says Mom coming beside me

"Then do something! You can't stop them if you don't decrease the number of humans on their side!"

"Do you know where their hideout is?"

"Yes."

"Then you're done here," I said

"Aren't you going to ask me to show you where?"

"No. I don't trust you and none of us do." Then I punched him, he blacked out. I got up and dragged him into the infirmary.

"Take care of him."

Then I went back out to be facing Stan.

"Rose, you need to go now."

"No way! I'm helping you guys!"

"There's a reason why we sent you with them."

"Why?"

"We already know where the hideout is, and our guardian numbers will increase by tomorrow with more aid. Also because, you need to protect the queen, as her guardian, or have you forgotten about your duty?" asked Stan and looks at me sternly.

What was I doing? Of course they had it under control.

"Before you ordered two guardians, I had already sent a team of guardians to fix the wards and make it even stronger," mumbled mom coming to his side

"You need to go right now, and be with the queen," says Stan

"What about the other Morois?"

"They all have either evacuated or went into the evacuation room where they will be safe."

"I called up a plane for you," says Alberta, "You'll be leaving right now and get to wherever you planned on going to by tomorrow morning."

I nod and grab my bag with my red dress in it. I ran back and I climbed into the plane.

"To Venice please."


	17. Whatever you want

Whatever you want

**CHAPTER 17**

When I finally arrived at Venice it was daylight so I didn't need to be worried about strigois for now.

I looked around for anyone I knew, and I noticed Christian walking around with sunglasses.

"CHRISTIAN" I yelled and he turned his head right at me.

"Rose?" he mumbles and walks towards me, "MY GOD ROSE!"

"Hey pyro, you're looking good," I laughed

"When'd you get here?"

"Just now."

"How was the fight?"

"Couldn't be there to see it finish," I mumbled sounding disappointed

"You sound sad that you made it through alive…"

"I just thought I could've helped," I complained and we started walking towards the entrance where I saw Lissa wearing a sun-hat.

"You're looking quite attractive there Liss," I said and she turned to look at me

"ROSE!" she cries and flings her hands around me, "Stop doing this to me! I thought I was going to lose you for sure!"

"How's Adrian?" I asked worried and she looks up at me with fear in her eyes.

"I don't know, he hasn't come out of his room or let anyone in for hours."

I pursed my lips and breathed in, "Take me to him now."

They nodded, and motioned me to come with them in the car. As we arrived at the hotel, I walked up to Adrian's room with the spare key that the reception gave me. I used it and the door clicked open. The room was dark and the curtains were closed. I look around to see if there's anything unusual, and I see Adrian sprawled on the bed sleeping.

I wanted to laugh when I saw him, but I was glad to see him safe. I sat down beside him and stroked his soft hair. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he stares into my eyes, "Rose?"

"The one and only." I whisper into his ear, "I'm sweaty right now so I'll be going to go take a shower."

I was starting to get up when he holds my wrist, "No stay. I don't care about your sweat, just stay."

I smiled and snuggled close to him.

"At least your hair smells nice," teases Adrian

"Shut up."

"Don't ever do that shit to us again, and especially me. Why the hell did you cut the phone on me!" complains Adrian

"Alberta was about to die!" I said  
"That explains the scream," mumbles Adrian and brings me closer

"I was worried about you."

"You were worried about me? You should've seen how I was worried about you, I was about to go crazy."

"Like you already aren't."

"Just sleep little damphir."

"Mm… Goodnight," I whispered and fell into a deep sleep with my last memory of someone kissing the top of my head whispering, "I love you"

**NORMAL POV**

Rose woke up and noticed Adrian was not next to her. She stretched her arms and lied back down on bed. Her phone starts to ring and she picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Morning little damphir, it's your darling speaking!" chimes Adrian through the phone

"Morning, where are you?"

"I'm at Christian's!"

"You seem pretty excited about something."

"Oh do I? Well I want you to come over here as soon as possible."

"Once I take a shower then I'll head over there."

"Okay, see you in a bit then."

Then the phone cut, and I took a quick shower. I changed into a pair of sweats and a tight tank-top with a comfortable jacket.

I open the door of Christian's room to find the three of them sitting in front of me grinning.

"What's going on?" Rose asks getting scared

"Oh nothing, we're just sitting here smiling," says Christian

"Well it's creepy," Rose murmured and she closed the door but when she let go of the doorknob her hands were all icky, "IS THIS TOOTHPASTE?!"

They keep smiling not answering.

"I need to get this thing off." Rose glares at them, and opens the bathroom door to find more toothpaste around the doorknob, then once she opens it Lissa stands there spraying whip cream in her face.

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TRYING TO DO!" yelled Rose and wipes it off to glare at Lissa. Then she goes towards the sink, and when she opens the tap, the water comes shooting at her.

"What the hell is going on!" cries Rose and grabs a towel to find that it's soaked in blue paint making her hands go blue.

"I'm sorry Rose, but this is just way too funny," laughs Eddie from the room

"Rose, it's just a prank, don't do anything rash," explains Lissa trying to suppress her laugh. Rose just shoots an icy glare at her and walks out the bathroom, then instantly slips on the floor. All of them start cracking up and Mia comes out from the bathroom laughing.

"Did you do the water thing?!" screams Rose asking Mia who just nods with tears of joy dripping from her eyes. Rose gets up and walks towards the three guys who are laughing for god knows how long. She grabs a shirt of Christian's and cleans herself with it, that wiped the smile off Christian.

"HEY! THAT'S MY SHIRT!"

"That's not my problem," smirked Rose and took hold of Christian's collar, "You've pissed me off enough, I don't think you should do it anymore. What do you think Eddie?"

Eddie gulps and looks at Mia for support while she just shrugs.

"Uh… I don't know Rose, maybe you need to loosen up a bit," says Eddie laughing nervously

"Yeah Rosie!" smirks Christian and she pushed him back. The doorbell rang and Adrian sprang to get it. Rose heard footsteps come in and she looked back to stare at her mom.

"Mom?" Her mom laughs at how Rose looked like, and Rose groaned

"Sorry Rose, but that's just way too funny," laughs Janine

"That's great... So how'd last night go?" asked Rose

"It went fine, we found the humans and where the strigoi have been hiding for the last two days. All moroi can come back to court now."

"Really? That's great!"

"Time for a celebration!" yells Lissa

"Before that I think I'm in need of a shower," she said and stalked off to Adrian's room. Rose took another quick shower, and washed her hair carefully letting all the whip cream come off. She was about to wash my body when she noticed that the cap was glued shut. She tried taking the cap off but that too was glued shut. She groaned and went out with only her towel to get her spare bottle.

When she went out, she saw that Adrian came back in.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me."

Rose emphasized every word and he cringed, "I'm sorry but it was priceless! We were going to invite you to Christian's last night after the party but there was the strigoi attack and we couldn't do it!"

"Forget it, I don't want to hear anything from you anymore," she hissed and went back in the bathroom to continue her shower.

"You know next time you should remember to shut the door," mentions Adrian closing the door. Rose opened her shower curtains and wrapped a towel around herself. Then Adrian abruptly opens the door and scans her up to down.

"Come here," laughs Adrian and motions her to come towards him, but Rose stood there not moving.

"Get away from me Adrian," says Rose and rolls her eyes. She pushes past him but he got a hold of her and grabbed her from behind.

"Nope, I can't do that," chuckles Adrian and kisses her neck.

"Let me go!" whines Rose trying to push him away giggling

"You're laughing now, does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Nope."

He brings her closer to him and holds her close.

"Please?"

"Ugh, fine. Just let go so I can change!" Adrian lets her go and she quickly changed. Once she got dressed into shorts, and a shirt, he opened his arms as if asking for a hug. She laughed at him and walked towards him, then hugged him tightly.

"So, seeing that you're changed, can we please go get some gelato?" asks Adrian

"Why not?" agrees Rose and they walk out hand in hand.

"By the way Christian's really sorry of what he did, that he made me go after you."

"That's what he always says."

"He said he'll make it up to you," says Adrian

"Well I don't care anymore." They both went into the gelato shop to find the others sitting around a table. She sat down and glared at both Eddie and Christian.

"Look Rose, I'm really sorry," says Eddie, "I'll do anything you want for the whole day." She looked at just Christian who stared back at her and let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine, I'll do anything for the whole day too…" But Rose kept staring at him, "Okay fine, for two days! Stop looking at me like that!"

"Man, that's what I've been waiting for the whole time!" laughs Rose

"You've been waiting for them to forgive you?" asks Lissa

"That too, but I've been waiting for them to tell me that they'll do anything for my forgiveness. Honestly, I wasn't that angry," states Rose getting deadly looks from Christian and she just smiled innocently, "You should think before you say things emo-boy."

"I told you that you don't think," says Eddie and takes a lick of his gelato

"Well people, if you don't mind I'll be snatching Rose for the whole day today," declares Adrian and pulls her arm.

"I am?"

"Yeap."

"You guys just go and do your thing," says Christian and shoos them off

"No need to tell us what to do," says Rose and waves goodbye

Once outside the gelato shop, Rose notices her mom sitting with her father at a café.

"My mom's with Abe, right there," says Rose and points at the café. Adrian looks and starts laughing, "That's a surprise. Maybe they're thinking of getting back together."

"I doubt it."

"So where would you like to go Ms. Hathaway?"

"Wherever you want to go, I think you know this place better than me…."

"Do you want to… shop?" he asks

"That would be lovely," smiles Rose

The whole time they just shopped and looked at random places.

"My god, Adrian look at this creepy doll!" Rose picks up a weird puppet with a long crooked nose, messed up hair, and googly eyes.

"It reminds me of Christian."

"I should hang this near his door so when he opens it he'll be freaked out."

"Are you sure about this? I have a feeling he's going to burn that doll to bits."

"Trust me, this'll give him a scare." Rose takes the doll to the counter and buys it.

"You seem really excited about this."

"Damn right I am, it's revenge."

Adrian puts on his shades and we walk around the town looking at random things, and eating.

"Hey Rose, would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I'm not sure, after all you sided with everyone else when they put all those pranks."

"Please, I thought you already forgave me," pleads Adrian looking at Rose with his puppy dog eyes

"If you want to go with me THAT badly then I guess the only thing I can say is yes," winks Rose

"Great, then I'll pick you up at 7:30 tonight."

"Fine by me."

"Oh and don't forget to dress fancy."

"I don't think I'd like to dress fancy, what if there's a strigoi attack?"

"I don't care, you're dressing fancy whether you like it or not because tonight you're letting go of all your guardian duties. Please Rose you need a break."

Rose nods and puts her hand over his, "Just for tonight."

"That's all I need, but I really would like if you were released from guardian duties every single night," says Adrian and his phone starts to ring.

"You're phone's ringing."

He looks down and picks it up, "Oh it's done? Alright thank you."

Rose gives him a confused look and he leans down to her from the other side of the table kissing her. She kisses him back and once they both let go there were stares from people.

"People are looking Adrian…"

"They should, considering how hot we are together." She playfully smacks him in the arm, "Hey Rose, stay right here. I have to go get something to give as a present for my mom when I see her."

"Sure, just be safe, and don't go in the sun too much."

"You sure sound a lot like my mom…."

"Score, that means I get the present you're going to give to your mom."

"Well I'll be back in 5 minutes, so stay put." Adrian gives her one last kiss before he walked off to wherever he was planning to go.

Rose feels her phone vibrate and she looks at the text.

_We need to talk. Now._

_Dimitri_

"We need to talk. Now," mimicked Rose using Dimitri's voice.

She texted him back:

_Can't. I'm busy._

Her phone vibrated with his reply but she ignored it. But it kept vibrating and she picked it up with a frustrated groan.

His reply said:

_Stop being like this. Are you with the Ivashkov?_

Then she replied:

_Yes I am. Are we seriously going to have a fight through text?_

**ROSE'S POV**

Is he seriously going to start a fight through text? Not cool.

"Hey little damphir," says Adrian coming back empty-handed.

"Where's your present you're going to give to your mom?"

"Oh I sent it off, someone will send it to her."

"Hm, okay then."

"Your phone's vibrating."

"Yeah I know, it's Dimitri."

"Dimitri?" asks Adrian his voice changing and his eyes narrowed

"It's just guardian business."  
"Looks like it because his text says, 'Lissa's in trouble,'" says Adrian and gulped, "Trouble? What is he talking about?"

"I don't know," but if Dimitri says that then that means she is. I got up, and put money on the table, I grabbed Adrian's hand. I kissed him passionately, and when I let go his lips were parted about to say something.

"Not now, please come with me," I whispered in his ear and he nodded

"Whatever you want little damphir."


End file.
